Rain
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: Oliver's in a coma & Miley still can't remember. She fears the worst for everything and Lilly is slowly becoming depressed. COMPLETE! R&R, plz!
1. Rain

Okay, so this is my new story Rain. I have no clue how it came to me. It just did! They're like 17 in this story.

**Summary:** It's been raining in Malibu for days now, and the news says that its going to rain for the next two weeks. I hate rain. The reason, you ask? Every night it rains, I have a dream. More like a nightmare, a flashback of what happened to me. I dream of that cold, bitter, rainy day that happened a week ago.

**Chapter 1: Rain**

It's been raining in Malibu for days, and the news says that its going to rain for the next two weeks. I hate rain. The reason, you ask? Every night it rains, I have a dream. More like a nightmare, a flashback of what happened to me. I dream of that cold, bitter day that happened to me a week ago.

_"Come on Miley. Let's go to my house, my parents are out. I'm home alone." My boyfriend Chris urged to me for about the fiftieth time that night. Finally, I gave in._

_"Fine, but nothing more then kissing. Got it?" I told him, he nodded his head and started the car. The car ride was silent, pretty soon we were at his house, going up to his room. He told me to go on, he'll be right back. So, I sat on his bed and waited for him. Soon enough he came back. His hands were behind his back, almost like he was hiding something. He sat on the bed next to me and kissed me. We started making out. Then he pushed me down on the bed. His hands were roaming all around my body._

_"Stop it Chris." I told him, he didn't stop. He put his hands up my shirt._

_"Stop." I told him again, but that didn't stop him. He snaked his hand underneath my bra._

_"STOP IT!" I screamed at him. _

_He removed his hand. Then grabbed something silver beside him. Then I saw it, it was what he had behind his back. Ductape. He put it over my mouth really quick. He sat me up, took my hands and tied them behind my back. Then he took off my clothes. I was to scared to even realize he forgot about my feet. Then he started raping me, over and over again. I was crying, tears streaming down my cheaks. He stole my virginity, ripped it away from me, along with my dignity. I was gonna get atleast some of it back. I realized my feet were loose, so I reached my knee up and kicked him really hard. He fell off of the bed. Gripping his stomach and leg. I kicked his stomach, but he fell on his leg. I got my hands lose from the ductape, then I removed the ductape from my mouth. I took his lamp and smashed it over his head, before saying "Nobody messes with me. It's over asshole."_

_I put my clothes back on and called the police and told them everything that happened while crying hyserically. After I was off the phone with them, I called Oliver, and told him what happend. Still crying hysterically. He told me he'd be right over. The police told me to stay at Chris's house for questioning. I would've called Lilly but she's away at her grandmother's house for the whole summer, and I don't have that number. Within minutes Oliver was here. He opened the door and ran over to me, he hugged me while I cried into his chest._

_"Shh, It'll be okay Miles." He soothed me while stroking my hair with one, while the other was tightly wrapped around my waste hugging me._

_Soon enough, the police came while I was still crying to Oliver. When they knocked at the door then came in, I let go Oliver and straightened up. They questioned me for a while, they took Chris to the hospital to get his head check out, then he was going to jail. Then they called my daddy and told him, before Oliver took me home._

Then I wake up. I wake up sweating. I throw the blanket's off and glance at the clock, 3:12 it reads. It always says 3:12 after one of my dreams, and I don't know why. Then I'll go over to my window, to see if it's still raining. When I see that it is, I get shiver's up my spine. Then I go back to bed, and that leads me to now. I'm currently at the beach just watching the ocean. It's kind of lonely without Lilly, but she told me that she'll beg and beg to come home because of a crisis. So far, it isn't working. I spend most of my time with Oliver, but I don't mind. Me and him have actually come closer since that night.

"Hey," Oliver greets me. I jump and scream. He just laughs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You freaking doughnut. Don't ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me." I tell him with tears in my eyes. "Speaking of doughnuts, I'm hungry for one."

"Well, sorry you can't eat me." He says with a big grin.

"I wouldn't want to." I reply.

"What are you doing here? It's only 10. You're usually still sleeping." He sits down beside me and folds his arms around his legs.

"I woke up early, and ate breakfasat. I left daddy a note telling him where I was." He looks at me almost as if saying 'that's not the reason.'

"Miles, don't lie. I know you better then that, it's pouring out. You haven't come out of your house in a week. Look at you, you're shivering and your afraid. Miley, your soaked. Let's go back to your house." He tells me. By that time, I had tears in my eyes, and streaming down my face but you couldn't tell. Well, you couldn't untill I starting crying. Oliver put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest and just let me cry.

I pulled away and explained to him, "Fine, yes, I am afraid. I'm afraid of the rain, afraid that those dreams will never stop. I'm just afraid. Ya wanna know something I never told you? I wake up, every single night from those dreams. Every single night at the same time, the same exact time Oliver. 3:12 am. You can't tell me that that's normal!" I get up and start walking away. Walking along side the beach, just forgetting it's raining.

"Miley, maybe you should tell your dad about these dreams." Oliver says once he catches up with me.

I stop and face him. "No, I'm not. Oliver, you're the only person who know's about this. Not even Lilly know's. She only know's about what he did to me because she called me the next day. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't know. You can't tell anybody. Promise me you won't, Ollie."

"I promise, Miles. C'mon, I don't want you getting sick. You're already extreamly soacked from the rain. Let's go back to your house." He leads me back to my house.

Once we're there, I open the door and see that no one is up yet. I walk over to the kitchen counter and throw the note away. I lead Oliver upstairs to my room. Once we're up the hallway to my room, daddy comes out of his. He looks suspicous at us seeing that I have a hold of Oliver's hand.

"Sneakin' in boys' bud." He says then winks. He laughs and says, "Shame on you."

"You caught us." I say and put my hands up. "We were just gonna go in here, alone, all by ourselves and do stuff. Sorry daddy. Next time I'll sneak him in through the balacany. Think you can climb it Oliver?"

Oliver plays along and says, "Well, it might be kind of hard. But I think I can do it."

Daddy look at us with a shocked look on his face. He never thought we would have gone that far with his joke.

"Okay, well we have to go get changed. We're all wet." I take Oliver by the hand again and go into my room and shut the door.

Almost immediantly, Daddy comes into my room. "If I hear any weird noises. You're never comin' here again Oliver."

"We were just jokin' Mr. Stewart." Oliver says, "We were playing along with your joke. Don't worry though. I'll get changed in Miley's bathroom. I left clothes here days ago."

Daddy eyes us one more time, then shuts the door. We burst out laughing. We both laugh so hard we fall over onto the floor beside eachother. Just to joke around, I roll over on top of Oliver.

"So, how about that doughnut?" I ask him, my wet hair dripping on his face. "Don't forget, I want powdered." My grin gets wider.


	2. Lilly

6 reviews. That's okay, but not as well as I expected, Oh well I hope I have more a lot more. Just to fill you in on information, this is a 3-part story.

This three part series includes: **Rain, Clouds, and Heaven.**

Ooh, by the way. In this story, nobody know's that Miley was raped. They paid the press and the police to not give out the information. Yes, I changed the summary. I just realized, I think i've been spelling donut wrong. Lol.

**New Summary:** It's been raining for a week now. I have a re-peating flashback every night, except in dream form, and I don't know how to stop it. He stole my virginity away for me, a long with my dignity. I'll be damned if he doesn't pay. Will the dreams ever stop?

I also forgot to put in the discription of Chris. He's tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. He's a jock, which makes every girl want's him.

"What in the names of god's creation are you two doing?" A way to familiar voice piped up. "You two are dripping wet, and Miley why are you on top of Oliver?" That caused me to jump off of Oliver and both of us to stand up. Lilly starts laughing.

"LILLY!" I scream and run over to hug her, but stop mid way. "Well, me and Oliver don't wanna get you wet. We're gonna get changed." I went over to my dressed and threw a bag at Oliver that had clothes in it for him. I go over to him, and push him into the Hannah Closet. I then get clothes from my closet and go to my bathroom to get changed, I realize I dropped my shirt, so without thinking. I walk out of the bathroom in pants and a bra. Oliver just stares. I realize what I'm doing and suddently get embarassed.

"Quit staring at my bra." I tell Oliver. I hurry up and pick up my shirt from the floor and put it on.

He puts his hands up in defense then says, "I'm 17, Miley. I'm gonna stare if a girl walks out in just a bra and pants."

I was about to argure back but Lilly bursted out laughing so loud that I couldn't. When she was finally done, she spoke. "Are you two gonna tell me what ya'll were doing or am I gonna have to get it out of you?" She says.

"Chill Lilly we were just joking around, Mr. Stewart made a joke and we played it a little to far. We were just laughing about it." Oliver explains.

"Yeah, and I told him I wanted a doughnut and to make it powered then I rolled over ontop of him because we fell over laughing." I explain to her even more. Then I realize something, "Hey! Dougnut boy. I still want my powdered dougnut. Don't worry though, I have some on the kitchen counter..." I trailed off hoping he'd get the hint that he has to get me one.

"Fine, I get the hint. I'll get you one." I smile at him. "Lilly, can I talk to you?"

"I think you alread are." She says with a grin.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, well it's about wh- what- what happend." I studdered out.

"Miley, you can tell me anything." She assures me.

"Well, Oliver already know's. And you being my best friend in the whole entire world. I though you should know. Every night it rains, I dream of that night. Every night I wake up at 3:12 am. I'm terrified of the rain. This morning was the first time I left the house in a week." She pulls me in a hug.

"I gad ou finawy mold her." Oliver says with one donut in his mouth, and one in his hand. Me and Lilly pull out of our hug and give him a strange look. He swallows the bight of donut then sighs, hands me the donut, then says. " I said I'm glad you finally told her."

"Me too, Oliver." After that it was silent for about a minute, the only thing you could hear was my chewing on the donut. Lilly breaks tghe silent.

"Well, guess what. I'M HERE FOR THE SUMMER!" She screams.

It then booms a loud crack of thunder, and the raining get's harder. Now it sounds like hail beating on the roof. I get terrified, I mumble a that's awesome before I fall to the floor. I pull my knees up to my chest and fold my arms around them, hugging my knees. I rest my head on my knees, mumbling please stop over and over again. Lilly gets shocked, and Oliver get's a sad look on his face. I let go of my knees and press my hands up to my ears I press my hands on them hard, trying to block out the sound of the rain, and thunder. Almost as if trying to forget the world. I can faintly hear Lilly and Oliver talking.

"What's wrong with her?" Lilly says with a clearly shocked voice.

"She's petrified of rain. She told everybody that she's over what happened. But, shes not. This is exactly how it was when it happened, and how its been ever since. I'm afraid that she might not ever get over it." Oliver says with sadness in his voice.

"I feel so bad for her." Lilly says.

"So do I. But all we can do is comfort her. That bastard stole away her virginity, her dignity, and our old Miley. She's not the same anymore." Oliver says.

It get's quiet. I think they finally left. I'm not looking up because I have my head betweeen my knees facing the floor. But, then I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Oliver's. He became quite a man, in the past couple of years if I do say so my self. He's not the same boyish 14 year old. Instead, he's a muscular, still childish, 17 year old man. I feel a pair of skinny arms wrap around me, below Olivers. Lillys. She has also grown up since 14. She's not so tomboy anymore, but she's still a skateboarder. She's gonna be famous one day. I lift my head up, and take one hand off of my ear. When I hear an even louder and longer crack of thounder, I let out a low scream and place my head and hand back in it's original spot. Oliver pulls my head up and puts it on his shoulder. Lilly scoots closer and tightens her grip on me, and she puts her head on my shoulder. We stay like that for I don't know how long.

They each take one of my hands away from my ears. "Miley," Oliver whispers in my ear. "The rain subsided." I listen closly and realize that it did.

"I'm watching a movie." I pull up out of there grip and put in 'Confessions of An American Girl' **(a/n- for those of you who haven't seen it, it's a good movie)**

I lay down on my stomach on my bed facing the TV. Soon after, Lilly and Oliver follow. After about a half hour I finally speak.

"You guys don't have to stay here. I don't want to ruin your lives. Why don't you guys just move on without me? I'll be fine." I try to sound confident as I'm saying it, but I fail.

"Oh, Miley. We would never leave you. You're not ruining our lives." Lilly soothes me.

"Miley, that's what best friends are for, you help them in a time of need. We're not going to move on without you. We're here to stay." Oliver says.

"Yeah, Miley. Even I'm here for ya. Dad might believe that your over what happened but I'm not as dumb. I'm here for ya sis." Jackson says. You see, he never left for college, so he's still at home.

I smile, "Thanks you guys. Thanks Jackson, it means a lot to me." Jackson then leaves, the rest of the movie is silent.

Just as the movie was finishing, daddy pops in. "Lilly, Oliver, I called your parents, they said that you two can spend the night. So, come on and eat, time for dinner. Lilly, you can sleep in here with Miley. Oliver, you got the guest room."

Me and Oliver laughed. Lilly looked suspicious at us again.

"Your dad used to let Oliver stay the night in here Miley. Exactly what was the joke and how far did you take it?"

"Well," I started then told here what happened. We all laugh again about it, then walk out for dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so this wasn't that good. Hmm, 10 reviews to continue! I don't think that's to harsh to ask for. I got a lot of hits on it so that's why I'm asking for 10 reviews.


	3. Scare

Okay, so I didn't get as many review's as I would have liked but I figured I'll continue anyways.

**Chapter 3**

**"Night pt1"**

I was putting the dishes away, along with the help of Lilly and Oliver.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Yes, Ms. Montana, Can I speak to your father/manager please?" He asked. _I didn't know who it was but it had to be a Hannah thing.

"Sure." I told him. I covered the phone and yelled "DADDY! PHONE FOR YOU!"

Daddy soon came down the stairs. I covered the reciever and whispered to him "It's a Hannah thing." Then I went back to doing the dishes.

After I was done, Daddy was off the phone.

"What'd that guy want?" I asked him.

"Bud, I have to go out of town for a couple days. Jackson's staying over at Cooper's house. I trust you guy's here home alone. By the way, Oliver, I was joking about the guest room thing. You can sleep on the couch. It's more comfortable then the guest bed." Daddy told us, then went up to his room to pack. Jackson came down with a backpack, I'm guessing filled with clothes.

"Bye dad," Jackson yelled up the stairs. "Later, guys" Then he left.

About five minutes later Daddy came down the stairs with a duffel bag in his hand.

"Okay, bud. I'm leaving. I'm trusing you guys." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." I told him.

He said bye to Lilly and Oliver then left. Lilly and I looked at eachother and squealed. "WE'RE HOME ALONE!" We started happy dancing. I looked at Oliver and he was just laughing at us. I turned on the stereo, pulled Oliver up and started dancing to the song "Year 300" by Jonas Brothers. Oliver was laughing at me but it looked like he was having fun. I held one of my hands out for Lilly to join. We starting dancing and having fun. After we were all danced out we sat on the couch and watched some TV.

"You know Oliver, if you really want to stay in my room. You can." I glanced at him then went back to the TV.

"Maybe, why do you want me to stay in there?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Psh, no. I was just trying to make you more comfortable. If there's one thing I learned it's that the couch and guest bed make you wake up with a backache. But if you want to wake up like that, then sue-it yourself." I told him, Lilly started laughing.

"When did you have to sleep on the couch and guest bed?" Oliver asked. He caught me off gaurd with that question, I guess Lilly noticed because she started laughing harder.

"W-W-Well, one night I was really uh- tired, yeah tired, and fell asleep on the couch. An-and then, when Aunt Dolly was here I decided to give her more comfort so I slept in the guest bedroom." I said.

"Sure, you did Miles." Lilly stepped in and said. Oliver started laughing.

"You guys are mean. I try to be nice and I get laughed at." I threw my hands up in the air and got up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. By the time I got myself a glass of powerade they were still laughing. At what I have no clue. I was facing the fridge reading something on it.

"BOO!"

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed and dropped my glass, shattering it and getting the rest of my powerade on the floor.

I turned around clutching my heart saying "That wasn't funny Oliver!"

"Yes...it...was." He said between laughs. I looked over at Lilly and she was on the floor clucthcing her stomach from laughing to hard. I threw the glass in the garbage and cleaned up the powerade and stormed up stairs, making sure my shoulder bumped Oliver.

**Oliver's POV**

I started to feel bad after Miley left. She had a look of hurt and terror on her face when she turned around.

"Lilly, I think we went to far after what happened to her." I told her.

"Yeah, I think we did to," She said after she finished laughing. "Even if it was funny."

"Yeah, we should go apoligize." I said going towards the stairs.

"We?" She told me, "You're the one that came up with the idea."

I gave her a stern look, "You were laughing."

"Oh, fine."

We walked up stairs and saw that Miley's door was closed. I knocked on the door then started saying "Miley, open up."

"You donut, try the door." She said and turned the knob. We looked around the room once it opened.

"Where is she?" I said seeing she wasn't here.

**Miley's POV**

"BOO!" I jumped out at them.

"AHHH!" They both screamed. I started laughing. I leaned forward clutching my stomach, untill I heard a loud crack of thunder then I fell to the floor.

"That wasn't funny, Miley. You had us scared because you weren't there." Lilly told me.

"Who said I went to my room?" Oliver started laughing at that. Lilly gave him a look.

"What? She was just getting me back for scareing her, and you back for laughing. It's funny." Oliver said sticking up for me.

"Well, now that's over." I walked into my room, grabbed a pillow and whacked both of them in the head.

They both grabbed a pillow from my bed and we started having a pillow fight. Lilly whacked Oliver in the head, then he whacked me in the stomach. I took my pillow then whacked him back with it. He whacked Lilly, then Lilly whacked me, then I whacked Oliver. It continued on like this for about a half hour till we were on our our backs laughing and catching our breath.

"Miley, I thought you were mad because I scared you," Oliver said and looked at me.

I rolled over onto my stomach and propped up on my hands and looked at him. "I was at first, but then I decided I would trick you guys into thinking I was in my room by shutting the door. I went into Jackson's room across the hall and looked out the door peeking at you guys. I decided that when you two opened the door I'd scare you guys too. Good thinking wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you sure tricked us." He told me. I smiled at him and he smiled back, we were both looking into eachother's eyes, our faces getting closer.

"So what do you two wanna do now?" Lilly piped up. Me and Oliver snapped out of our gaze and looked at her.

"I don't know," We said in unison.

"Ooh! I know! Why don't watch a scary movie while eat popcorn and candy." I suggested.

"Yeah, lets do that." We all went downstairs.

"Hey, Oliver. Why don't you pick the movie?" I told him. Lilly gave me an 'are you kidding me?' look. I just ignored her.

"Sure." He told me.

He walked over to the movie case, while Lilly and I made the popcorn and picked out the candy. Five minutes later, Oliver had got the movie ready. He picked Seed of Chucky. I had the popcorn popped and ready in a bowl, and Lilly had got the candy. She picked out skittles, airheads, sourpatch kids, and M&M's and put them all in a bowl. We all sat on the floor I sat in the middle of Lilly and Oliver. Oliver on my right side, Lilly on my left. On all the scary or gross parts I grabbed onto Oliver and Lilly held on a pillow and covered her face with it on the scary parts. Once the movie was over Lilly was grabbing onto my arm and I was holding hands with Oliver without realizing it. That movie was so disgusting.

"Oliver, did you have to pick out the most disgusting movie!" I told him as Lilly let go of my arm.

"Hey! You gotta admit it was a good movie." He told me.

"Yeah," I told him.

"After you guys are done holding hands, let's play truth or dare!" Oliver and I blushed and let go of our hands while Lilly smirked at us.

We set the dishes on the counter then started playing truth or dare.

"Lilly, isn't it more fun to play with I don't know MORE THEN THREE PEOPLE!" I told her.

"Well, three works too." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine, truth or dare Lilly." I asked her.

"Hmm.. dare." She said, I began thinking for a second for the perfect dare.

"Since we all know that you like Jackson, I dare you to call Jackson up and say that he's yumilicious." I smirked at her.

She gave me a glare before taking our her cellphone and dialing Jackson's number.

"Hi, Jackson! You're yumilicious!" She said then hung up.

"Ya were susposed to say who you were too." I told her.

"Specify next time." She shrugged at me. "Oliver, truth or dare."

"Dare." He said instantly.

"I dare you to kiss Miley." I told him, they looked like two deer caught in headlights.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How'd ya like it? I wan't 8 review's to update again.**


	4. Sundae

**Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**"Sundae"**

**Previously**

_"Specify next time." She shrugged at me. "Oliver, truth or dare."_

_"Dare." He said instantly._

_"I dare you to kiss Miley." She told him, we probably looked like two deer caught in headlights._

--------------

"What?" Oliver and I asked in unison.

"You heard me, Oliver kiss Miley." Lilly said.

I looked over at Oliver, nervously awaiting him to kiss me. He leaned in then I leaned in and he kissed my cheek. He pulled back and smirked at Lilly. I was also kind of suprised but then I realized she didn't specify on the lips. I guess he didn't want to kiss me.

"What was that?" She asked suprised.

"Specify next time." I mimicked her.

She gave me a dirty look. "My turn." Oliver said.

"Miley, truth or dare." He asked.

"I choose to be a chicken. Truth." I told him.

"That's no fun. But fine, Why do you act like your not bothered by the rain sometimes but other times you're terrified of it?" He asked. Dang, that's a dumb question.

"Because, when it's not thundering and lightening it's not as bad. The thunder and lightening add the scary affect. And the fact that it was thundering when it happened." I said the last part quietly. When they didn't attempt to speak, I decided to break the silence.

"My turn. Truth or dare Lilly." I said cheerfully.

"Dare." She said.

"Oliver and I are going to make you a drink. I dare you take a drink of it." I said.

"What's gonna be in it?" She asked me.

"That takes the fun out of it. We'll be back. You stay in here." I got up and grabbed Oliver and dragged him out of the room.

"What all are we gonna put in it?" He asked once we reached the kitchen.

"I don't know." I said getting a glass out of the kitchen cabnet.

He grabbed the milk and poured it in about 3/4 of the way. I grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes and put in. Oliver grabbed a little bit of cheese and put in. I grabbed the cholate syrup and put a little in and he put a little bit of relish in it. We mixed it up with a spoon. **(a/n- some of my friends actually tried that before..willingly)** When we took it up to her, she looked disgusted. Oliver and I were laughing the whole way up the stairs.

"Here, take a drink." Oliver said while I handed it to her.

She took a drink of it. "Hmm, cheese. Oliver truth or dare."

He thought about it for a second. "Dare."

"This is payback. I dare you take a drink. Then I dare you to dare Miley to take a drink." She said.

Oliver and I exchanged glances. He looked grossed out and I'm guessing so did I. She handed him the drink. He took a drink of it "Eeew, I got the relish and mashed potatoes." Lily and I laughed. "Sorry, Truth or dare Miley. Dare you say? Okay, here, take a drink." He handed me the drink.

"I must be smarter then you two." I said while taking a small drink.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Because, you two keep your mouth open real wide when you drink, allowing you to get the gross stuff. I don't. I only got milk. HA." I said smirking. "This is getting boring, Let's make sundays."

After they both agreed we walked down into the kitchen. We got out three bowls, chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, vanilla ice cream, and whipped cream. After we were all done making them we sat down at the counter and started eating them. When we were all done and eating the remaining cholate and caramel syrup out of the bottom of the bowl, Oliver turned to me.

"Hey Miley?" He said.

"Yeah?" I turned to him.

"You have syrup on your face." He said.

I touched my face, "Where?"

"There." He said and smeared chocolate syrup all over my cheeks.

"Oh, it's on." I said while putting cholate on both Lilly and Oliver. When we ran out of the chocolate and carmel in our bowls we went to the fridge. I grabbed the chocolate syrup, Oliver grabbed the caramel, and Lilly grabbed the whipped cream. We ran around the kitchen squirting eachother with them. After a while we collapsed on the kitchen floor. We couldn't stop laughing. We had chocolate all over our clothes, our faces and our hair.

"Okay guys. I'm getting a shower." Lilly says before getting up to lave.

"Okay, you can take one in my room." I told her before she left.

After about 10 minutes of laying down in our mess, I finally decided to break the silence. "If you want Oliver, you can take a shower in Jackson's bathroom. The hot water doesn't run out with two people take a shower at once." I told him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to keep you company?" He asked. Aww, how sweet.

"No, I'm sure. I have to clean this up anyways."

He got up and walked up to Jackson's room. I started cleaning it up. I wasn't even cleaning 2 minutes untill I realized that Oliver might not have clothes to wear. I got up and walked to Jackson's room. I opened the door thinking that he would still be dressed.

"Hey Oliver." I looked and saw that he was only in his boxers getting ready to take them off.

"Oh, geeze. Oliver I"m sorry. I didn't think that you'd be half naked. I thought that you'd still be dressed." I said trying not to look at his toned chest and his black boxers with fire on them.

"It's okay Miley. You didn't know." He said smirking. I think he realized I was staring at him.

"Y-yeah." I said. "I just wanted to know if you had clean clothes or if you wanted to borrow some of Jackson's. Because I was gonna give you some of Jackson's to borrow but I forgot to tell you."

"Sure, I'll borrow Jackson's." He said.

"Do you want pajama's or regular clothes? Since your staying over." I said. This is getting really hard not to stare at a hot guy like Oliver.

"It doesn't matter." He told me.

I walked out and went over to Jackson's dresser. I grabbed him a plain red t-shirt and figured that he could wear his boxers. I walked back in the bathroom. "Uh, here. I figure you can sleep in your boxers, and this will match them. Unless you want a pair of Jackson's boxers. Well, I think I'll leave you to get to your shower now." I set the shirt on the sink and turned to walk out.

"Hey Miley?" He said.

I turned around, "Shouldn't you be in-" But I never got to finish my sentence because his lips crashed onto mine. After I got over the shock I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on the small of my back. He pushed me against the counter. I was running my hands through his hair and he had his roaming all over my back and shoulders. I don't know how long we were there but I know that I loved it.

"Hey, I was looking all- Oh my." We broke apart and backed away from eachother. The chocolate on my hands and face were smeared. Oliver had choclate all over his chest and some on his back. His hair was messed up from my hands. And my hair was also messed up since it covers most of my back.

"Oliver, why in the world are you half naked?" She asked.

"'Well, because I was getting ready to take a shower, but Miley walked in on me. She wanted to know if I wanted to borrow Jackson's clothes. And then I kissed her after she gave me his shirt." He said.

"Well, we're gonna leave you to your shower. I have to get one now." I said following Lilly our the door. Before I closed it I turned and winked at him.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you kissed Oliver. Thats so disgusting." Lilly said as she made a grossed out face.

"It is not. Oliver and I have gotten closer since this happened. You were at your grandma's and he was the only one that I could talk to. I'm going to get a shower." I said. I looked and saw that she was wearing a pair of my pajama's. The bottoms were yellow with stars and moons on them, the top was just plain yellow.

I went to my room to take a shower. It took me a while to get all the chocolate out of my hair though. When I was out I changed into a pair of blue pajama's with green frogs on them.** (the same ones she wore in the camping episode)** I walked downstairs and saw that Lilly and Oliver were down there watching TV.

---------------------------

**Was it good or bad? What did you think of the chapter? I personally thought it was funny. I didn't plan on it to turn out like this, because I just start writing the chapters without a plan for them. This just happened to come out of this.**

**I said this in one of my other stories but I personally think Jiley and Loliver are like taking over. You find a Moliver here and there. All of you Moliver fans need to start writing or updating, please.**

**Hmm, 8 or more review's to continue.**


	5. Midnight

**Well, here's chapter 5. This chapter has Molivery goodness! No Lilly in this chapter, she's sleeping. This chapter takes place at midnight.**

**Chapter 5**

**"Midnight"**

When I heard it thunder real loud, I was getting ready to run upstairs to go to bed.

"H-hey. I-i-im g-gonna go t-t-t-to bed. Goodn-night." I studdered in fear.

Suddenly, the power went out. I screamed. It kept thundering, and thundering. It got louder and louder. My feet were glued to it's spot. When it flashed lightening, and the house lit up I took the chance and ran upstairs as fast as I could. The place went dark again, as the lightening subsided for now. It kept on thundering loud cracks of thunder. I had tears streaming down my face by now. I felt the dark, freaky, walls with my hands to keep my self from triping or bumping into something. When I finally reached my room. I found my way to my bed with help from the moonlight and the lightening. I climbed in and put the covers up to my chin, clenching them in fear. Before I fell asleep, after what felt like an eternity later, I felt someone lift the covers up. Then the other side of the bed sunk in as someone climbed in beside me. I was starting to freak out, but when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, the arms that I knew belonged to Oliver, I finally fell asleep, with the tears still streaming down my face from the rain.

I opened my eyes, looked out side, still dark but no longer raining. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock, flashing numbers so I grabbed my cell phone which I knew I left on my nightstand, 12:04. I was kind of thirsty so I decided to head downstairs to get a drink. When I realized Oliver still had his arms around me, I gently took them off, got out of bed and put my slippers on. I made my way to the door, I turned on the light real quick to see if they still worked because sometime after storms that bad they quit working. When my room got bright, I quickly turned it off after a couple seconds, Lilly wasn't in here which meant she slept in the guest bedroom. I left my room not aware that I had woken Oliver up and he saw me head out. I headed downstairs and saw that a sidelamp was turned on. The same one that they had on last night. They must have went to bed when the power was still off. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I screamed and turned around and pushed them away.

When I heard a thump, I looked to see who it was. When I saw that it was Oliver, I quickly helped him up. "Sorry, Oliver. I didn't realize that I woke you up." I let go of his hand, since I realized I was still holding it.

He smiled, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. I just wanted to see what you were doing up at midnight."

I grinned back at him, "I just wanted a drink. Want one?"

He shrugged, "Sure." We walked into the kitchen and I opened up the fridge and grabbed iced tea. He got me out two glasses. I poured the iced tea into both of them and handed him one. When I put it back, I spotted a punch of untouched fruit.

"Hey Oliver?" I said to him.

"Hmm?" He looked at him, drinking his drink of iced tea.

"Want to make a fruit salad with strawberry yogurt with me?" I looked innocently up at him, sipping my iced tea.

He laughed slightly, "Okay,"

I got out the pineapple, bananas, grapes, and stawberries. After I set that down on the counter, I got out the only two containers of strawberry yogurt left. He got out two knifes and two bowls and handed one of each to me. I cut up the banana's in pieces while he up the pineapple in pieces. When we dumped them evenly in both bowls, along with the grapes. We each started cutting the tops off of the strawberries. It came down to the last one, both of us grabbed it. He beat me to it and I ended up grabbing his hand. We both looked at eachother, blushing. I let go and started putting the strawberries into the bowls. We both mixed them up and I grabbed two forks. I handed him a fork and we both spooned out the yogurt on top of the fruit. We grabbed our bowls and forks and sat beside eachother at the table. We started eating in peace.

"Oliver?" I said while I put a strawberry on my fork with strawberry yogurt on it.

"Yeah?" He looked at me, and I rubbed the yogurt on his nose. When his jaw dropped, I took this chance to pop the strawberry in his mouth.

I grinned at him, "You got some yogurt on your nose." I pointed to it.

He smirked an evil smirk, "So do you." He said before rubbing the yogurt on my nose. He did the same thing as me and waited for my jaw to drop. Which it did. He put a pineapple in my mouth. When I chewed and swallowed, I grabbed a grape and took some of the yogurt off his nose. "Not bad," I commented. He did the same thing to me except with a banana.

"That's good." He grabbed a strawberry, "Open up." I opened my mouth. And he put a strawberry in it, then licked the juice off his fingers.

"Thats kind of sexy." I said without realizing it. He smiled at me. Then I realized what I said and blushed. "Open up." I repeated the same thing as him and put pinapple n his mouth. I did the same thing as him and licked the juice off of my fingers.

"Now that's sexy." He grinned and grabbed another peice of fruit. "Catch" I opened my mouth and he threw it at my face. It ended up missing my mouth and bouncing off my cheek and going on floor.

"I missed. Catch this." I thew a grape at him and he caught it.

We continued throwing peices at eachother, feeding eachother, and teasing eachother untill it came down to the last peice. He had it, a banana.

"Miley?" He said to me, with the banana in his hand.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Eat this." He put the banana inbetween his teeth, making sure to stick half of it out. I grinned and moved closer to him. I took a bite out the banana. I swallowed it, and I could tell he did the same. I made sure my lips never moved away from his. We started kissing and I sat on his lap to get closer. He put his arms around my waste to keep me from falling, and I put my hands around his neck pulling him closer. He licked my bottom lip, asking for permission. I gladly accepted and parted my lips. The kiss was heated and full of passion. His hands were going up and down my back and my hands were going through his hair. When we pulled apart after a couple minutes, we both said "Wow" in unison.

"Well, that was the best tasting banana I ever had." I grinned, still on his lap and my hands still around his neck.

"I agree." He smiled real wide too, not moving his hands from my waste. "Can I have another banana?"

"Sorry, Oliver, we ate the last of them." I looked at him confused.

"No, I meant the other banana." I looked at him, and kissed him.

Hoping that was what he meant. After a couple minutes we pulled back. "You know Oliver. Ever since this happened, I feel like we've gotten closer."

"I feel like we have too. C'mon, it's already 1. Let's get back to bed." I got up off of him and we both put our bowls away.

"Oliver? I have a question for you." I told him as we were walking to the stairs.

"What?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Why did you chose to sleep with me instead of in Jackson's room?" I glanced over at him, he looked to be in thought.

He sighed, "Well, I guess, because I really care about you and I know you were scared last night. I just wanted to comfort you. Lilly went up to the guest room seconds after you screamed. About a half hour later, I went up."

"Thanks, you know for everything." I told him while stopping infront of my room.

"No prob. I'll see ya in the morning." He said walking towards Jackson's room.

"Oliver? Think you can sleep with me?" I asked him, he nodded and we walked to my room. We both got in and he put his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest.

"Night Oliver." I told him, half asleep.

"Goodnight Miley." I heard him say before I fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**So how did you like this chapter? Tell me in a review! They kissed! Yay! To bad there not together yet. **

**8 review's or more to continue!**


	6. Sunshine

**Chapter 6**

**"Sunshine"**

**Lilly's POV**

I yawned and looked at the clock, 10:56. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, then got up and stretched. I opened the curtains and I saw that the rain was over for now, the sun was out. Finally after days and days of rain, we finally get sunshine! I ran downstairs and saw that no one was down there. So I ran back upstairs and walked into Jackson's room. No one there. I went into Miley's room to find Oliver and Miley sleeping together. Well, not _together_ but together as in the same bed together. Oliver's arms was around Miley's waste and she had her head laying on his head. They both had smiles on there faces. I'm happy for them though, they're perfect for eachother. They're not to alike, but also not to different. That's what makes them perfect.

But other then that, I wonder why they're sleeping together? I wonder what they did last night? On second thought, I'd rather not know. I figured I'd let them sleep so I went downstairs and made me a bowl of fruit loops. When I put the bowl in the sink, knives and bowls with fruit juices on them. That wasn't there last night. I let it go and walked back up stairs and into Miley's room to wake them up. It was now quarter after eleven so they had enough sleep.

I sat on the edge of the bed and whispered in their ears being their faces were so close. "Lovebirds, it's time to wake up!" When they didn't wake up, I pushed Miley ontop of Oliver. She was now laying ontop of him with her arms under his arms, and his arms were around her back. When I saw that began to stir I got up and walked out of the room and listened.

"Morning Miles." Oliver greeted her.

"Morning Smokin' Oken." She said to him. "Uh, Oliver, I know that I was beside you when I went to sleep with my head on your chest. So how did I end up on _top_ of you?" She said emphasizing on top.

"I don't know, I kind of like it though." I could hear the smirk in his voice. The next thing I heard was a smack. It wasn't really loud.

"Hey! That hurt." Oliver complained. I poked my head in a little bit and saw that she was still ontop of him, smiling down at him and he was smiling up at her. I pulled my head back out of the room before they saw me. I decided to play a little joke and walk in.

When I got in I pretended to gasp, "If you two really wanna do _it_, you could have asked me to leave." A smile creeped up onto my lips.

"LILLY!" They screamed in unison.

"It's not what it looks like," Miley tried to explain.

I decided to twist my first thought a little bit just to see what they said, "Sure it is. You two are dating, that's why Oliver wasn't in Jackson's room when I got up and he was in your's sleeping with you. You're ontop of him, because you wanted to kiss him. I understand if you two are dating, because everybody has been waiting for it. You guys aren't too alike, and aren't to different, that's what make's you perfect for eachother. So, you can go ahead and kiss and I'll wait to go to the beach because it's sunny out." I smiled at them, and they looked at me with both of they're jaw's dropped.

"Who's everybody?" Miley finally asked, she turned her head to Oliver and added, "You know, you're pretty comfy." Then turned her attention back to me.

"Well, your dad told me once. Jackson mentioned it once or twice. Kids at school tell me all the time." I told them.

"Just to clarify this, Lilly. We're not officially dating. I mean, I would like to date her. But we're not official." Oliver finally spoke up.

"He's right. So, I don't know why you thought we were. Well, I do understand that but he's right." She put her elbow on his chest and proped her head up on her elbow.

Now, I'm confused, I seriously thought they were dating. They're also acting like they are, like seriously! Miley's on TOP of him and neither of them are affected by it. "Well, then why don't you ask her out? You guys are acting like you're going out. Miley's on TOP of you Oliver, and you're not affected by it? Plus, I heard your conversation earlier when Miley asked how she ended up on top of you and you said 'I don't know, I kind of like it though."

That made them even more suprised then when I said everybody thinks they're perfect for eachother. They're jaw's are dropped and they're eyes are bugged out of their head.

"Lilly, you're my best friend. And I love you like a sister, but I really don't think this is your buisness." Miley told me nicely. That was mean!

"I agree, Lilly. It's not your buisness." Oliver told me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed then walked out.

**Oliver's POV**

After Lilly left, I placed my hands back around Miley's waste, and flipped her so I was on top. I smiled down at her, and she smiled back up at me then giggled. She hadn't really changed much over the years. She still had long brown hair, but she was taller, and more devoleped. I didn't really change either, I still had the shaggy brown hair I did get taller and more fit though. I was leaning down to kiss her when she started talking.

"Oliver? Do you really want to ask me out? I mean, after what happened. The relationship will probably be really slow." She said.

I laughed slightly. "Of course I do Miley. I really don't care how slow the relationship goes. I'd wait forever."

She got this really sincere look on her face, and fluttered her eyelashes at me. **(idk if that's a word, but anyway's the same look she gave him in MBFB)**

"That is really sweet. I didn't know a donut like you could be so sweet. Well, I guess I did being all of your sensitive moments in the past." She told me, I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. I pulled away when she pulled me back in to give her another kiss. This one was long and passionate. She had her hands roaming up and down my back. I had one of mine holding myself up so I wouldn't crush her and the other was playing with her hair on the pillow and caressing her face.

"What are you two doin- oh gosh. I think I walked in at a bad time. When I said you could kiss infront of me, I didn't mean make-out." Lilly interrupted. Miley pushed me off of her, and I fell to the floof making an oof noise as I hit the floor.

"Oh, my head hurts. What'd you do that for, Miley?" I got up off the floor and fixed my boxers that I wore to bed, being when I hit the floor they went crooked. Miley got up off the bed and straightened out her tanktop and shorts.

"Sorry Oliver. Sorry Lilly, we didn't think you'd walk in." Miley told her.

"Knock next time and them maybe we'll think about breaking the kiss." I told her.

Miley hit me on the chest and Lilly walked Oliver and got all up in my face and said "She's MY best friend. I don't think that I should have to knock just to walk in her room. This is practically my house to! If anybody should be the one to knock, it's YOU!" She then backed away frome me.

"Well, sorry your _majesty_." I told her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me, linked arms with Miley, and they walked downstairs with me following suit.

I walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat, I settled for a bowl of Honey Combs. When I opened the fridge and got out the milk I saw one banana left. As I was pouring the milk I said to Miley, "There's one last banana in the fridge, if you want it Miley." I looked up at her, she slightly laughed while stealing the milk off of me to pour it in her Cocoa Puffs. Lilly on the other hand, looked confused.

"What's so funny about a having a banana Miles?" She asked.

That just made Miley laugh even more, "Oh, nothing. You wouldn't get it." I laughed to that one and continued eating my cereal.

When Miley and I were done eating, Lilly suggested that we enjoy the sunshine and go to the beach for the day. We agreed and got ready. Lilly borrowed one of Miley's suits and I borrowed one of Jackson's trunks. We all packed up some towels, sunscreen, and money and went down to the beach. It was crowded and the sand was wet from the rain. I guess people are taking the sunny day for granted. After about five minutes of looking for a spot we finally found one. Miley and Lilly tanned for a while while I just sat back relaxing.

I got up and told them I was going to go swim. I walked into the water and started swimming around. I was looking out father into the ocean, my back to the beach, when I fetlt a pair of hands go on my shoulders and dunk me. I was trying to get a quick breath before she dunked me but instead I ended up swallowing water. When I reached the surface, I started coughing and spitting up water. Miley and Lilly were laughing really hard untill they realized I was spitting up water and caughing.

"Oliver! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Miley asked.

"Yeah - I'm okay. - Just - alittle bit - of water." I said between coughs. I finally finished coughing before dunking Miley, then Lilly as payback.

I was trying to think of the perfect way to ask Miley to be my girlfriend. I could always wait until we're alone, or I could ask her in a romantic way. I could even ask her in a fun, unexpected way. WAIT! That's it! I got it.

I picked Miley up from the water and threw her over my shoulder. "OLIVER OKEN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, and started kicking and squirming. It didn't work though because I had a strong hold on her.

"Miley? Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, then I finally let her go and threw her into the water.

-------------------------------------------------

**So this wasn't that good. Well, atleast I don't think so. It took me all day to write this. Well, mostly because I kept getting distracted. I would write a bit at a time. Haha. So, Review please!**

**Don't be afraid to tell me what I should improve on! If you find something that I should improve on, **_**tell me.**_** Hmm, 8 review's to continue. Please!**


	7. Blood

**OMG! I'm so sorry! It's been forever since I've updated. I've just been busy with school starting and I was starting That Happened? with Daisy617. And I didn't have time to really write any chapters!**

**One part of this chapter is kind of bad, so skip the itialics if you're under 14. Anyway, on with the story! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

**"Blood"**

**Miley's POV**

Oliver threw me over his shoulder, and I'm kicking, screaming, and squirming trying to get down. But it didn't work since he had a strong grip on me. He caught me by suprise when he said, "Miley will you be my girlfriend?" I didn't even get a chance to breathe when he threw me in the water. I swallowed water when I went under. It took me about a minute to get back up, but I was fine. I started caughing up water.

"NEXT TIME GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BREATHE!" I screamed at him.

He shrugged his shoulder, "Sorry, I thought you had a chance. So, what's your answer? Is it yes?" He looked at me hopefully, with puppy dog eyes. I glanced at Lilly and she was watching all of this with an amused smirk on her face.

I swam backwards a little and put my hand to my chin, "Hmm, I don't know. You nearly drowned me. I'm going to have to think a little bit." I smiled at him, then hurried up and swam out of the water. I ran on my beach towel and collapsed. Oliver and Lilly were running up to there beach towels too. They both collapsed on either side of me.

"I'm getting hungry and tired, let's just go." Lilly suggested. Oliver and I both said okay. The three of us got up and started packing up. When we were done Oliver put the bag over his shoulders and we started walking up to the house.

I noticed that my neclace was gone, "My necklace is gone! I'm gonna go down and look for it really quick okay? I'll catch up with you guys." I started walking back down to where we were before after they both nodded there heads. I got back down the the spot when it the sky started turning black. I looked around and everybody was leaving.

_BOOM!_

I screamed and sat down on the ground. It lightened then it thundered again. Finally, it started raining really hard. By now, I was just about the only person on the beach. There was a few stragglers and that was it.

"Hey girl, you should go home. You're gonna get namonia out here." A guy passing by told me.

I wanted to leave, I wanted to run home. But I couldn't. My fear as taken over me. When my fear takes over me, I can't move no matter how much I try.

I screamed again, remembering what happened.

_He sat ontop of me and took off my shirt, then my bra and pants. The only thing I had on was my underwear. He started rubbing me. I was trying to scream past the ductape but it wouldn't work. I was moving around trying to get him off of me, but that didn't work. Finally, I just gave up and laid there limp, tears streaming down my face. He took off his shirt. That's when it started raining, really hard. It started to thunder. The power went out then lightening lit up the room for a couple seconds over and over again._

_"TAKE OFF MY PANTS, YOU DIRTY SLUT!" When I still didn't move, he reached over to his nightstand and opened his drawer. I looked over and saw that he had a knife in his hand. He put the knife right up to my throat. "Take. Off. My. Pants." He said threw gritted teeth. I was petrified, I didn't want to die. I unbuttened his pants then unzippered them. It took me longer then him though, because my hands were shaking. He helped me pull them down. "Now, you bitch, take off my boxers." He pressed the knife into my throat harder, I could feel it starting to cut my skin. I put my hands around the rim and pulled them down. Since he was ontop of me, he took them off the rest of the way. He set the knife down, and grabbed the ductape again and ductaped my hands. After that, he took off my underwear and started raping me._

I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried harder. The rain running down my face, my back, my legs, my skin. Each drop on my skin was a reminder of what happened. Each thunder was a reminder, a reminder that it was real. Each lightening showed me his face. His face that always looked evil when it flashed lightening and lit the room up. In the distance, a couple feet away by some rocks, I saw something silver. It looked like metal. I drug myself over that couple of feet and grabbed it.

"My necklace!" I wispered through tears. I sat up put it up to my heart, it felt good to have it. My mom gave it to me before she died. I never wore it as a kid, but now I wear it all the time. It had a lifeboat ring on it. She never told me what it meant, but my guess was it meant that I'm saved. When it thundered again I started crying again. I looked up at the sky. It was pitch black, you would never guess that it was the middle of the day, you would think that it was night time. The last thing I remember is falling, and hitting my head..

**Meanwhile (No POV)**

"Where's Miley at?! It's storming out! If she's out there shes gonna get sick." Lilly cried, pacing back and forth.

"She's out there. We have to go get her. You saw her fear of the rain." Oliver said and started walking out.

Lilly grabbed his wrist and held him back, "If we go out there, we're going to get sick too."

Oliver turned around so fast you would think that he would have gotten whiplash, "She's your best friend, and probably having a breakdown right now because of how bad it's storming out and all you can think about is GETTING SICK! I can't believe you Lilly. I'm going out there, either your with me or your not. Now, which is it?"

Lilly sighed, "Fine, I'm with you."

Lilly and Oliver had already put on clothes overtop of there bathing suits when they came in. They put on some jackets, grabbed a couple flashlights and headed down to the beach. They looked around for a little, not finding her.

"Look, over there. It looks like theres a person there, it could be Miley." Oliver said and started jogging over there with Lilly. They both pointed there flashlights over there, when they reached there they saw that it was Miley.

"Oh my god." Lilly said. Lilly and Oliver both had there flashlights on her head. They could see that her head was bleeding badly. Most of her hair was soacked in blood, and even the sand surrounding her was all red with blood.

"Lilly go back to Miley's house and call 911." Oliver said crouching down and checking for a pulse. "A pulse is there, but barely. Now go." Lilly ran back to Miley's house and dialed 911. Oliver noticed something hanging off of her hand. He picked it up and what he found was a metal silver necklace, with a brown spot on it. Then Oliver knew what happened, she was struck by lightening.

----------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I know this is kind of short. But the next chapter will be much longer! How was this chapter.**

**I want to try to get 10 review's for the next chapter.**


	8. Nightmare

**Okay, mine and Daisy's story That Happened? Is barely getting any reviews for Chapter 3, so PLEASE REVIEW ON IT! And this one too! By the way, I'm so sorry I didn't review in like ever. I've been busy with school and homework, and I've barely had any time.**

**Chapter 8**

**"Nightmare"**

_**Last Chapter**_

_"Look, over there. It looks like theres a person there, it could be Miley." Oliver said and started jogging over there with Lilly. They both pointed there flashlights over there, when they reached there they saw that it was Miley._

_"Oh my god." Lilly said. Lilly and Oliver both had there flashlights on her head. They could see that her head was bleeding badly. Most of her hair was soacked in blood, and even the sand surrounding her was all red with blood._

_"Lilly go back to Miley's house and call 911." Oliver said crouching down and checking for a pulse. "A pulse is there, but barely. Now go." Lilly ran back to Miley's house and dialed 911. Oliver noticed something hanging off of her hand. He picked it up and what he found was a metal silver necklace, with a brown spot on it. Then Oliver knew what happened, she was struck by lightning._

Oliver gasped as he slowly lifted up her head to see if he could stop the bleeding some how. Her head was bleeding really badly. He took off his coat and ripped a peace off of it and tied it around her head over the wound really tightly. After a couple minutes her head sirens. They came closer and closer untill they were practically right beside him. Within a minute he saw two figures through the rain running up to him with a stretcher with plastic over top of it. He guessed they were the paramedics. They asked him what happened as they secured a neck brace around her neck and placed her on the stretcher. "I don't know. I found this necklace in her hand with a brown spot on it. My guess is she was struck by lightning and she fell and hit her head off a rock. I put that around her head to stop the bleeding because as you can see it's bleeding badly." He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and handed it to one of the guys.

The guy examined it, "Alright son. It does look like you said. Coming with us in the ambulance?" He asked as all three of them, ran back to the ambulance making sure not to hurt Miley.

"You betcha." Oliver answered as they took Miley's body and put her on a dry stretcher in the ambulance. They folded the wet one up and put it in too. Oliver climbed in beside Miley and held her hand. He'd occasionally push some hair out of her face. The guy that was on the other side of her was putting an IV in her.

"We know that she's loosing a lot of blood, but we can't hook up a blood bag **(sry, forget what they're called)** untill she gets till the hospital." He explained, "By the way. My name's Allen."

_He seems pretty friendly._ Oliver thought. "I'm Oliver. Allen, is she going to be okay?"

Allen looked down at her, "As long as she didn't lose to much blood, your girlfriend should be fine. She has a concussion I know that much. She might go into a coma or suffer from some memory loss but other then that she should be fine."

Oliver smiled at the thought of her being his girlfriend, but before he got a chance to respont they pulled up to the hospital. The guy driving went into the back and both guys got out the stretcher and ran into the emergency room. A doctor met up with them and they paramedics started telling him what was happening. Oliver followed up untill the doctor stopped him.

"Sorry kid. But you can't come back here. This is authorized personal only. Just go down that hall, take a left then a right and wait in the waiting room. She just needs to go to surgery to stop the blood and get some x-rays and catscans." Without another word to be said the doctor went through the doors and left Oliver there staring at the doors shutting.

Oliver turned and walked down the hall and into the waiting room and called Robbie Ray and explained everything to him. Right as he hung up, Jackson showed up with Lilly. After Oliver told them what the doctor said, nobody talked. Robbie Ray was silently praying to himself and Lilly was crying. Jackson was twiddling his thumbs and looked to be worried for his sister. Oliver kept staring at the wall, willing himself to cry, but you could tell that he was scared. This is how it was for about two hours.

Oliver pulled out his phone and called his mom. "Mom, Miley's in the hospital so I might not be home untill tomorrow. Okay, Mom. I'll tell her. Bye." He put his phone back in his pocket, since he assumed Lilly already called her parents.

Robbie Ray looked up at Oliver and hoarsely whispered, "If you want to stay at our house tonight you can."

Oliver looked up at Robbie Ray and smiled, "Thanks."

Just then the doctor came out holdig a clipboard at his side. "The surgery went fine. We managed to stop the bleeding. But she does have a crack in her skull. It looks like she got struck by lightening then fell and hit her head on a rock then hit it again on another one. She has a concussion and might suffer from memory loss. She's in a coma right now. You guys can go in and see her. But fill this out please and hand it to the nurse when you're done." He handed the clipboard to Robbie Ray. They all got up and went into her room. Robbie Ray sat in one chair and filled the papers out. Oliver sat in the one beside her bed. Jackson and Lilly sat at the table. Miley's head was all bandaged up. She had two IV's going into her left wrist. One was for water, the other was for blood.

"She looks so peaceful." Oliver whispered.

"I wonder if she's dreaming." Lilly wondered.

------------------------

I woke up and looked around. White walls, white floor, white bed, white chairs, white everything. It has to be a hospital room. **(yes i know hospitals room aren't all white but just go with it)** Just then Chris came in and shut the door. I heard the lock click.. I could feel myself pale. I never wanted to see him again.

"W-w-what are you doing here. A-arent you s-supposed to be in jail?" I studdered.

Chris just looked at me, "No. I got bailed out. So I thought I'd try to patch things up with you. I'm really sorry that I raped you. But it was for the best. Take me back?"

I looked at him with a glare coming from my blue eyes and I clenched my jaw, "No! Never! I like someone else now anyway. I'm over you. Get out."

Chris just smiled and shook his head. "That's not the right answer Miley. The right answer is yes."

I continued glaring at my ex-boyfriend, "I'm not taking you back. You rapist asshole."

He started coming closer to me he stopped when he reached my bedside and whispered in my ear, "I'm not going anywhere. Whether you like it or not. You're going to have to take me back. Or do you want me to use this on you?" His hot breath sent shivers up my spine. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out something. I didn't know what it was. I turned my head and looked at it. A knife. He put it up my neck and pressed in a little bit. This time it didn't break skin.

I screamed, "AAHHH! HELP ME! DOCTOR! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

He chuckled, "Aren't you glad they gave you a soundproof room?"

I ran up of bed and towards the door. A pain came from my wrist. Both of my IV's were ripped out of me. I unlocked the door and opened it. Chris grabbed my wrist and held me back. "You aren't going anywhere sweet thing."

I screamed again, "HELP! DOCTOR! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! NURSE!" I ripped out of his grasp and ran. "Where is everybody?" I was looking in the rooms as I was running down the dim long white hallway. It was almost like this hospital was abandoned. My wrist hurt like hell. I screamed in pain. I looked down at it and it was bleeding badly. I fought the pain and kept running down the hallway. I glanced behind me and saw that Chris was right on my tail. I looked down at the floor and saw that I was leaving a trail of blood.

I started to run faster but that didn't work to well. Chris was starting to run faster as well. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU JERK!" I screamed. He just laughed at me. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my back push me forward. I lost my balance and tripped. I hit the floor crying out in pain. I heard laughing from above me.

--------------------------------

**So, anyway. I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!! I Just want to thank you guys for all the review's I'm getting! 10 review's to continue!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Okay, so I don't think I'm going to continue Acrophobia. I want to try to end one or two stories. I have a great story in mind that I want to do, so I'm probably going to end Acrophobia soon.**


	9. Memory

**Chapter 9**

**"Memory"**

I turned around to face Chris. "Please, don't kill me." I slowly started crawling backwards as he was laughing. I scrambled up to my feet and started running. I only got about two feet before Chris grabbed my hair and jerked me back. I cried out in pain. He let go and I tried to stop the fall but my wrist went the wrong way and I fell and hit my head off of the floor. I also felt my ankle twist and now it hurts really bad. I screamed and tears fell out of my eyes. I was loosing a lot of blood from my wrist and I was starting to get dizzy. I had a major headache now, and the pain in my wrist just throbbed.

He kneeled down beside me as I screamed and cried. "I'm going to kill you. And there's nothing you can do about it bitch."

"You asshole!" I screamed, "I hope you burn in hell for what you did to me!"

His expression hardened, his dark brown hair fell in front of his blue eyes. "I'll do it again if you keep speaking to me like that."

I didn't believe him so I continued to scream at him. I told him I hope he died and stuff like that. "Go ahead, kill me. I'll come back and haunt you!"

He slapped me across the face then started to kiss me roughly.I pushed him off of me with the hand that didn't hurt. Well, I tried anyway. Realized he was to strong I tried to kick him, that made my ankle hurt even more. He forced his tounge into my mouth and climbed ontop of me. He grabbed my hands and held me down. When he broke the kiss I screamed at the top of my lungs. Which made him jump back because it was right in his ear. When he was about five feet away from me, I got up and ran. I ran against the pain. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I turned left and continued running. When I heard his footsteps getting quieter I stoped and tried to catch my breath. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my back.

I fell to the floor with a thud. I lay there helpless, I head Chris saying "I told you I'd kill you."

I weakly said, "Why? What did I do to you?" That was the last thing I ever said.

----------------------------------

I woke up and screamed. I opened my eyes and saw people around me. I couldn't really tell who they were because my vision was blurry. But I saw a boy with dark brown hair and I screamed again but only louder. I shut my eyes again.

I could hear them talking, "What's wrong with her doctor?" An older man said.

"I don't know." The doctor said.

I opened and closed my eyes untill I regained focus. I sat up slowly and looked around and noticed a doctor, a nurse, Oliver, and people that I don't know. Remembering Chris, I screamed and started crying really hard. Between the sobs and the screams I said, "He's going to kill me. He's gonna stab me and get away with it. Nobody's going to be in here." Next thing, I feel a sharp pain go in my arm then my cries and screams die down as I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I'm a lot more calm. I look around the room and see that it's 9:18 am. I see the people that I don't know plus Oliver. They're all still sleeping. The older man was sleeping in one chair, Oliver was sleeping in another. The shorter blonde guy and the blonde girl were sleeping on the love seat. I saw a nurse come in. "Oh Miley, you're awake. I was just coming to change the other bag. I'll go get the doctor after I cange the bag."

Remembering the dream tears sting my eyes threating to fall. I nod my head at her and she speaks again, "Could you fill this out for me Miley? It's today's meals for you. You'll be staying here a couple more days." She hands me a paper and a pen. I sit up and look through the list. For breakfast I check pancakes and bacon. For lunch I check macaroni and cheese and for lunch I check spaghetti and a salad. I hand her the paper after she switches the blood bag. She tells me she'll be right back with my breakfast and the doctor will be in shortly.

I lay back down in bed and turn on the TV. I turn the volume down so I don't wake up. There's not much on here so I decide on a disney channel movie.

Five minutes later the doctor comes in. "Miley, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess. I have a headache, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead, anything you like."

I look around the room once more, "I know that guy is Oliver," I point to him, "But who are the rest of these people?"

The doctor frowns, "Looks like we'll have to do a CT scan. What all do you remember Miley?"

I think for a minute, "My name is Miley Stewart. My mom died years ago and I was um, uh, r-raped about a week or two ago, and then going to Oliver's after it happened. That's all, nothing else."

I look at him and he look's puzzled. "Wow, I've never head of that before. Seems like you only remember that tragedies that happened. Let me wake your father up." He goes over and shakes the older man with brown hair. He stirs then rubs his eyes and stretches.

"Hmm? What?" He opens his eyes, "Oh doctor. Miley! You're awake." He goes over to me and hugs me. I feel a little out of place so I don't hug back. "Why aren't you hugging back bud?"

Before I even think about answering the doctor answers for me, "She just woke a little while ago. She told me she only rembers her mom dieing and getting raped a week or two ago. And she remember's Oliver."

The older man's face gets a sad expression on it, "Oh. You don't remember me at all?"

I shake my head no, "What happened? Why am I in here? And why don't I remember any of my life except the bad things?"

"Well, you hit your head twice on a rock. I don't know how though. So that's also why you're in here. The damage to your brain, which is a skull fracture and a concussion. A peice of the bone in your head pushed back into your brain. Which caused you some memory loss." Right then, the boy with blonde hair and the girl wake up. Before they say anything the older man starts explaining to them what happened.

"I'll give you time to rest today Miley and then we'll do the CT scans tomorrow." He then leaves the room.

I look at the other people just staring at me. I really wish Oliver would wake up now, "Who are all you people?"

They all get sad but the older man answers, "Well, I'm your father and this is your brother Jackson. And that is your best friend Lilly."

"Hi, Miles." The guy named Jackson said.

"Hello." The girl Lilly said to me.

"Hi everyone. Look, I really wish I could remember you guys but I just can't." I tell them.

They nod, "Well, we'll go get something to eat then we'll come back and tell you about your life. Kids, should we let Oliver here?"

"Yeah, he's tired and plus if he's the only person Miley remembers she's going to want to talk to him." Jackson says then they leave.

Righ then the nurse comes in with my food. I sit up as she places it infront of me. "Here you go. By the way my names Bella, just call anytime you need me. I'm here all day."

"Thank you." I say as I take a drink of the orange juice on my tray. She smiles then leaves. There's three pancakes on here with four pieces of bacon. Also it had some syrup and some butter. I spread the butter on a pour some syrup ontop after that. Oliver then wakes up. "Hi, Oliver," I greet him.

"Morning Miley." He takes a peice of my bacon. Then its like something hits him in the face, his head snaps up towards me, "MILEY! You remember me!"

"Yeah, I know. You're the only one I remember though. But tell me, from what your remember what happened?"

"Well, you dropped you're necklace so you went back to find it after telling Lilly and I that you'd catch up. Lilly and I went back to your house and it started pouring down rain. After about fifteen minutes, I started to get worried so Lilly and I went out to look for you. I found you by some rocks with your head bleeding. I told Lilly to run back to your house and call 911. It turns out that your necklace was just enough metal to strike you by lightening. You fell and hit your head on a bigger rock then fell even more and hit your head on a second rock. You lost so much blood we weren't sure if you were going to make it."

"Well, thanks for finding me then."

"What did you mean by 'you're the only one I rember?'" Oliver takes the last peice of bacon and I set the tray on the nightstand beside me.

"Exactly like I said. I remember my mom died and I remember getting raped then going to you afterwards. Anything before and after those events are blank."

"That's good bacon. You should try it."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I would have if _someone_ didn't eat it all."

Oliver laughed, "Sorry. But I'm glad that the fall didn't mess up your head."

"Yeah, me too."

"Miley, why did you wake up screaming and crying before? You were screaming so loud and crying so hard they had to drug you up and put you to sleep."

I looked at the wall and fidgited with my hands. I knew I could trust Oliver and that he would comfort me. I sighed, "I had another dream. This one wasn't any like the others. It was worse."

He pulled his chair closer to the bedside and held my hand, "Tell me about it."

"I woke up in a hospital, but no one was there. Chris came in and locked the door behind him then told me he was sorry but it was for the best. Then asked me to take him back. I told him no that he was a rapist and that I would never take him back. He said that was the wrong answer then held a knife to my throat and told me that I didn't want him to use that on me. I got up, unlocked then ran out the door. I had IV's in my wrist so they were ripped out and made my wrist bleed and hurt really bad. I ran and ran, I screamed for help but there was no one here. Once he caught up with me he pushed me forward and I tripped and fell. I turned around to face him and told him to kill me. I got up again but he held me back by my hair. I screamed again and fell as he let go of my hair. I tried to stop the fall but my wrist twisted and bled even more, my ankle also got twisted so it hurt too. I was getting dizzy from all the blood I was loosing."

I took another breath before continueing, "He said that he was going to kill me and there was nothing I could to about it. I called him an asshole then said I hoped he burned in hell for what he did to me. He told me that if I kept talking to him like that he, he was going to do it again. I didn't believe him so I continued to scream at him. I said go ahead kill me, but I'll come back and haunt you. That's when he got mad and he kissed me roughly. I tried to push and kick him off of me but it didn't work. I waited for him to break the kiss then I screamed at the top of my lungs. That caught him off gaurd and he fell backwards. Despite the pain I got up and ran. Just when I thought I lost him he snuck up on me and stabbed me. He said to me told you I'd kill you. I said why? what did I ever do to you? Then I died. I died Ollie. He killed me!" I started to cry again.

The other people then came in as Oliver put his arms around me. I heard them ask what's wrong and Oliver telling them I had a dream and he'd explain it later. I hear it start to rain outside and I scream really loud and rip away from Oliver's grasp and lay down and put the blanket's over my head still screaming.

----------------------------------------

**Well, that's the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**I know you guys didn't want her to loose her memory but I think it fits right with the accident. But don't worry, she'll get her memory back.**

**If any of you have idea's on how she should and who should be the one to trigger it, feel free to tell me!**

**How about 9 review's to continue. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	10. Bodies

**Chapter 10**

**"Bodies"**

As I continued to whimper and let out small screams, the guy who is supposedly my dad was asking what was going on. The sound of the rain made me remember the dreams and that I'm petrified of rain. I hear footsteps and the doctors voice saying to back away and give me some room. "What's wrong with her? Why's she screaming again?" The doctor asks. I pull the blanket even farther over my face and I grip it tighter. The sound of the rain just get's louder as its raining harder. I can faintly hear Oliver explaing to the doctor. It's like the rain is taking over me. I let go of the blanket and dash out of bed and past everybody and I run down the hall. I hold my wrist since it hurts like hell being I just ripped two IVs out of me, it's like what's happened in the dream. I take the stairs down some floors. I was on the top floor so I could really hear the rain. I didn't even slow my pace as I tried to stop the bleeding from my wrist.

"MILEY!" I heard screams from behind me. All from various people.

"MISS! STOP RUNNING PLEASE. YOU'RE DISTURBING THE PATIENTS." A lady yelled as I ran.

"I AM A PATIENT." I screamed through my cries. I could still hear the rain, and it was loud.

I realized I couldn't stop the bleeding in my wrist and I tried to forget about the pain. I ran came to a wall I thought I was at a dead end. About ten people were behind me catching up, I ran though the first door that I saw, it had stairs going down so I ran down them, I turned to the left and ran though that door. There wasn't any window's down here so I felt a bit safter. I looked at my surroundings thats when I realized what door I had ran though. This was the morgue. The place where dead bodies were kept. I screamed and ran though the rows of bodies. There were some on tables half covered, and some in those drawer things in the walls. When one of the bodies twitched I screamed louder then I have in my life and I backed up slowly. I knocked something over and a body fell off a table and I screamed again. I ran, through some more doors.

I was lost. I didn't know where I was, I started sobbing. Then I remembered something else, dead bodies terrify me. I fell to the floor and sobbed, when I felt a hand on my shoulder I screamed and got up off the floor.

"You remember that dead bodies scare you? Don't you, Miley?" The blonde haired girl said, I don't remember her name. "That's why our sobbing and screaming isn't it? You rmember that. And you ran because the sound of rain reminded you that you're petrified of it."

I nodded my head slowly, "H-h-how d-d-do y-you kn-kn-know t-that?" I said through the sobs.

She smiled and hugged me, "I'm your best friend. I know stuff like that." When my sobs subsided she let go of me.

"How did you find me? I must have ran though a thousand doors." I asked her wiping my eyes.

"Well, we all followed you down here. We being Oliver, Jackson, Robbie Ray, 2 doctors and I. But anyways, we split up in groups of three, the doctors and your dad and then me, Oliver, and Jackson. We went to the doors to the left, at the bottom of the steps and your dad and them went to the right. I saw the trail of blood so I followed that. I don't think Jackson and Oliver are smart enough to even realize it was there." She laughed slightly. "Come on. You're loosing a lot of blood from your wrist. **(By the way, I realize that you can't loose a lot of blood from ripping IV's out but just go with it, okay?)** You alrea-" I didn't get to hear what she said next because everything went black.

**NO POV**

"Come on. You're loosing a lot of blood from your wrist. You already lost," Lilly stopped speaking when she heard a thump. "MILEY!" She yelled, realizeing she fainted from the blood loss. "OLIVER! JACKSON! GET IN HERE!" She screamed over and over again untill they came.

"MILEY!" They yelled in unison.

"S-she fainted from the blood loss. One of you two have to carry her upstairs. I'll go get the doctors and Robbie Ray, we'll wait in her room for you. By the way, by seeing the dead bodies she remembered that she's terrified of them." Lilly got up and left.

"I'll carry her." Oliver offered and picked her up, "You know its sad. I asked her out, because I really like your sister. She never got the chance to answer me, and now she doesn't even remember me asking her."

Jackson was quiet for a minute before quietly saying, "Atleast she remembers you. You have no clue how much it hurts to have your own sister not remember who you are. It hurts. It's really hurting dad, you know? She's his daughter and she has no clue who he is. It even hurts Lilly. It hurts all of us Oliver, not just you."

"Yeah, I realize that. But the only thing she remembers about me is going to my house after she was raped."

"Yeah, but she's still going to be closer to you then all of us for that small detail."

"I know. It's hurting all of us. I think it's weird that by hearing rain and seeing dead bodies she's remembering stuff."

"You idiot, thats usually how people DO remember stuff." Jackson said while walking up the stairs to the first floor.

"I wonder if she remembers she's," Oliver lowered his voice to a whisper. "Hannah Montana." Oliver looked down at her, she was pale and it was obvious that she had lost a lot of blood, but on the better side her wrist had stopped bleeding.

"Don't know. Stairs or elevator?"

"Elevator." He walked over to it, "Ya know, she gets heavy after a while."

Jackson chuckled, "You're lucky she's sleeping and doesn't have her memory, or she would have whipped you one."

Jackson pressed 6 on the elevator and waited untill it got up to the top floor. When they heard the familar ding, they got out. They walked into Miley's room and were immediantly swarmed with doctors and nurse's. Oliver placed her on the bed and stepped back. They started placing IVs in her wrist's again. They already had a new blood bag hooked up. After about five minutes color slowly started coming back to her face. When the color was fully restored the doctors and nurses left. At around 5 pm she woke up.

"What happened? Where's the dead bodies?" She asked, "And when do I get out of here?!"

"You fainted from blood loss, Miley, and we brought you back to your room. They said you might get to get out tomorrow." Oliver explained to her.

"They would move you another room because of your fear but all the ones that don't have window's are full, I'm sorry bud." Robbie Ray said to her.

"Oh," She said quietly as the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry, but for tonight she can only have one person stay in here with her. Mr. Stewart her CT scan is schedualed for 10 am tomorrow morning, and if we see that there is no major damage to the brain except memory loss then she is free to go at noon tomorrow." The doctor said to him and turned to Miley, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but I'm kind of hungry." She said shyly.

"Alright, I'll tell the nurse to bring you up your dinner." The doctor walked out and left.

"So, which one of you nice people are staying with me tonight?" They all noticed as she said it she looked directly at Oliver, her eyes pleading for him to stay.

Robbie Ray sighed, "Oliver, why don't you stay with her? See if you can jog her memory?"

Miley smiled and Oliver nodded. Miley noticed something and turned to Jackson, "I'd say your name but I forget it, so boy with blonde hair, you've barely talked to me all day. How come?"

Jackson was a bit taken back by this, "I-I don't know, I guess it's just hard because you don't remember me."

"I really wish I could, though." Miley looked up into his sad blue eyes.

"Bud, we'll let you eat your dinner and rest. Oliver will stay here with you tonight. We're going to go home, we'll all be back the first thing in the morning." Robbie Ray said as the nurse walked in with Miley's spaghetti and salad.

"Bye Miley." Lilly said.

"See you later, sis." Jackson told her as they all walked out.

The nurse set her food down infront of her, "Here you go sweetie." She said and left.

Miley started eating, "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get some dinner. I'll be back soon, okay?" Oliver told her. After she nodded he left.

To pass the time, as she was eating she turned on the TV. It came onto a news channel and immediantly she heard her story. She listened intently, "Witnesses said 16 year old Miley Stewart got hit by lightening and fell on two rocks. Witness Jamie Dunmire is here to tell her story.

"It was pretty scary, we were running down the beach when we saw her pick something up from the ground and then lightening came down and struck her. She fell and hit her head off of a big rock and then she slid down it since it was slippery from the rain and hit her head off of another rock. It was raining really bad and we saw two people running towards her so we didn't stop."

Miss Stewart is now in the hospital suffering from skull fractures, a concussion, and slight memory loss. Now, in other new's here's the story the world want's to know, where's Hannnah Montana?" The picture on the left corner of the screen changed from Miley to Hannah, you could tell the similarities becuase of it. "No one has heard from her for a month now. They haven't even heard from her manger/dad, or her two best friends Lola Lufnagle and Mike Stanley III. So, Hannah if you're listening, the world wants to hear from you." Miley then turned the station and finished her spaghetti, when she was done she watched the old Twitches Too movie on disney channel. Oliver soon walked in and sat down on the loveseat in the room.

"Oliver, you can go home if you want," She whispered. "I know you don't want to stay here." She picked up the phone and threw it at Oliver, the hospital had recently gotten cordless phones.

"Miley, it's not like that. I don't mind at all to stay here. You're my best friend, Miley." Oliver knew she didn't remember anything that has recently happened between them so he didn't say anything about soon-to-be-girlfriend. He laughed slightly, "I called my dad when I was walking out, he came here and brought me clothes. I changed into them then ate a hoagie. **(uh.. i think most people call it a sub?)** I see how observant you are."

Miley studied his clothes, "Oh, I guess you did change. So you really don't mind staying here toinght?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Who's Hannah Montana? On the news earlier, they were telling my story and then next a Hannah Montana story came up. She looked exactly like me, except a blonde. It was freaky."

The smile from Olivers face fell, "Well, that's because she is you."

---

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy and everything. Don't worry though, I'll try to update the rest of my stories this week.


	11. Sorry

**Um, yeah, i deleted the two authors notes, forgetting that you guys already reviewed on them and wouldn't be able to reveiew on the next two chapters. So I'm gonna put one other A/N up so you guys can review on chapter 18**


	12. Bonding

So, I'm like **extreamly** sorry. I really hope I haven't lost any readers. I'm going to try to update a lot this week to make up for lost chapters. So, please continue reading and reviewing. I've been busy with school work and I was on vacation. I'm terribly sorry!

**Chapter 11**

**"Bonding"**

Miley's jaw dropped and she was silent for a couple seconds then she started laughing uncontrollably. "Th-th-thats j-just" She tried to control her laughing then said in a laugh "HILARIOUS!"

Oliver just blinked and stared blankly at her, "Miley. I'm not lying. You said yourself that she looks exactly like you. You wear a wig and lead a double life." Oliver took a breath and thought of what to say next. "You created Hannah Montana because you wanted to have a normal life and still sing."

"I'm not going to believe it untill I see it." She folded her arms across her chest being stubborn.

"When you get out I'll prove it to you." He sighed, "Miley, can I ask you a question?"

She smirked, "You just did didn't you?"

Oliver smiled, happy that there was still a part of the old Miley in her. "I know. But anyway, what all do you remember about me?"

She was slightly stunned by the question but seemed to be in thought for awhile. Oliver just stared hopefully at her. His eyes pleading for her to remember. He sat forward in his chair and folded his hands together. "Well, I remember that I was raped. By some guy. I don't remember who though. But I remember running to a house crying. And you answered the door. I said inbetween cries 'He raped me, Oliver. He raped me.' You hugged me and led me inside, to your room. You comforted me while I cried." She scrunched her face up in sadness, "That's all I remember other then getting told my mom died in a car accident." A tear came to her eye but didn't fall.

Oliver looked down at his shoes then looked back up at her, "So, I'm really the only one you remember?"

"Well, I kind of remember my dad and the blonde haired boy, uh Jack I think he said? But I only remember them being in the room. I don't remember talking to them or anything like that. Can we please just not talk about this?" She asked.

"Sure," He nodded and continued watching TV. It was silent for a half hour before Miley spoke up, "So I really am famous?"

Oliver laughed and nodded his head. "World wide. Millions of kids look up to you. Your an amazing singer."

She smiled contently. "Even though I lost my memory and I can't remember anything, I still feel like I've known you forever. I feel like I can trust you with anything. Is that how I felt before I lost my memory?"

Oliver smiled at how he was winning her affection over so quickly, "Yeah, after you got raped by Chris you came to me because Lilly was on vacation. We started getting closer and closer. You trusted me with everything. We were almost-" He stopped mid-sentance and frowned.

Miley scrunched her face up in confusion, "We were almost what?"

Oliver shook his head, "Nothing, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. It's 10 already and I'm tired. We've both had a long day, get some sleep. I will to." He went over and shut the lights off and layed down on the love seat and shut his eyes.

Miley frowned at his actions but shut off the TV and decided to get some sleep herself.

_"Chris stop it! No!" Miley cried, "Please, stop!"_

_Chris laughed, "You bitch, you'll do as I say. Or else," He pulled open his drawer and revealed a gun. Miley immediantly shut up but let the tears stream down her face. He tied her hands to the bed with rope. Then he continued to finger her._

_She started to talk but he put his hand over her throat and her voice got muffled. He continued to press harder as she gasped for breath, she started getting really tired. Her blinks became heavier and heavier._

She woke up and started crying. Oliver heared her and got up and went to her side. "Miley, whats wrong?"

"I-I-I-I remember now." She took a deep breath and tried to stop crying, but tears still leaked down her face. "I just had a dream. Chris he tried to rape me but ended up killing me and then I woke up. Chris is the guy that I went out with for months right? And nobody expected this to happen? We all thought he was a good guy. Even all of my relatives in Tennesse. I still can't seem to remember what happened after I left your house though. But i-its a good thing right? It's a good thing that I remember daddy, Jackson, and Lilly."

Oliver got even sadder, the time that took place after she left his house. Those two weeks was the best two week of his life. The two weeks he will never forget. He sighed, "Yeah. Go back to sleep. We'll tell the doctor in the morning about it." Oliver walked over and went back to sleeping on the loveseat.

Miley couldn't help but wonder what was so important about the two weeks that took place after that kept making him so upset. She shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

In the morning when she woke up. Her dad, Jackson, and Lilly were all there and up talking to Oliver.

"MILES!" Lilly ran over to her and gave her a hug, "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you got your memory back! Well, most of it anyways."

Miley smiled and agreed with her. She looked over at her dad and Jackson they both grinned at her, she motioned them over and she gave them both a hug. "I'm sorry for hurting all of you guys. I've been causing you all so much pain it must be really hard on you guys. I'm sorry."

"Miley, you never did anything to cause us pain. Well, it wasn't your fault. It's not like you meant to get raped, become a scaredy cat and not go outside, then get struck by lightening and lose your memory. It's not YOUR fault." Jackson said and smiled.

Miley blinked a couple of times at him, "Well, I guess thats your way of sympathy." They all laughed laughed and she looked over at Oliver he was staring at his feet, not laughing along with the rest of them.

She stopped laughing, "Ollie what's wrong?"

He looked up, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Miley. Don't worry about it."

Miley looked unsure but said okay anyways.

------------------------------------------ 

Okay, so this is relly short, but my computer has a virus and I lost my whole computer... again. I had a long chapter written, but I can't remember what is was about, but I promise that I'll update soon and it will be a longer chapter.

Here's a poll for you guys.

Shorter chapters but quicker updates.

Or

The same chapter lengths but longer updates.

Also, if you guys have any cute moliver moments (like the fruit one) or any dreams (about Chris and that) then tell me. I'm kind of running out of ideas for dreams.


	13. Annoyed

**Alright, so it's been a week. I have a lot of stories and stuff like that going on. I apologize.**

**Here's the chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

"**Annoyed"**

It was the day after they had brought Miley home from the hospital and Lilly was sitting on the couch next to Jackson, while Miley was in the kitchen.. They were whispering about Miley. "She's going to die, when she finds out." Lilly argued, "She's already terrified about the rain that won't stop coming. This news is going to be even more horrible to her."

"No she won't! She'll take it like the man she is!" Lilly rolled her eyes at his stupidity. He appeared to be in thought for a moment. "She'll take it like the wo_man_ she is." Lilly kept on staring at him. "My stupidity is not the point Lilly. The point is, she's a strong girl. She's not going to die when she finds out. At the most she'll be upset, but nothing more. She's a very strong girl."

"Yeah, very strong. Especially when she sits all day in her room, curled up in a ball crying because it's raining. All because of that jackass Chris. When she finds out she's going to sit up all day in her room, crying and worrying to death. I know my best friend." Lilly shot back, glancing at Miley.

"Whatever," Jackson folded his arms and pouted while Lilly rolled her eyes at him and muttered a baby. "Anyways, I think it's really mean for Oliver to start being mean to Miley just because she can't remember what's happened between them."

She gave him a weird look, "He's not shutting her out, he's just upset. I know my best friend, Jackson. I know when he shuts a person out, and when he's just upset."

"Yeah, you may know him, but you don't know guy's all that well. I know guys, and I know that he's shutting her out." Jackson argued smirking.

"He's upset!" Lilly's voice no longer at a whisper.

"Shutting her out!" Jackson continued.

"Upset!"

"Shutting out!"

"Upset!"

"Shutting out!"

"Upset!"

"Shutting out!"

"Upset!"

"Shutting out!"

"Upset!" Lilly screamed.

"Oh will you to shut it already? All I've been hearing for the last 5 minutes is upset and shutting out. I don't care whatever it is you two are talking about but will ya please stop shouting?" Miley finished her sandwich and traveled upstairs, leaving Lilly and Jackson silent.

"I still say he's shutting her out," Jackson stubbornly said, breaking the silence.

"Oh shove it. We both know that I'm right. Even, Miley knows I'm right. She's been more upset lately then usual." Lilly said.

"Want to watch the Flintstones?" Jackson piped up.

"Sure," Lilly agreed.

-----

After Miley ran upstairs she locked her door and started crying. She started wailing and she was pretty sure you could hear her sobs on the beach. The sad thing was, she didn't even know what she was crying about. She wasn't sure if it was because of the rain, Chris, Oliver, or maybe even getting her memory back. She knew that most people would be happy to get their memory back, and even though she can't remember what she felt like when she didn't have her memory, she was pretty sure that she felt better then she did now.

In between sobs she grabbed her remote to her stereo and turned it on. After a couple minutes, and a lot more sobs and wailing. She finally cried herself to sleep. When she woke up she turned off her radio and turned on her TV. She put it on her favorite show called Mystery Diagnosis. Nobody would expect that this would be her favorite show, but for some reason it was. Since it wasn't raining that loud, she only had to have her TV up fairly loud to drown out the sound.

Miley sighed heavily, she was obviously bored. She had already seen this episode about a thousand times. She wondered what Oliver was doing right now. She figured that Jackson and Lilly were probably together. She noticed them together more and more now. Miley knew that her dad wouldn't be back for a couple more hours at least. He was at a Hannah meeting, and was then going to announce to the press that Hannah Montana was taking a break.

Miley tried as hard as she could to remember what she couldn't. They had figured out that she couldn't remember a lot more things other then this past week. She couldn't remember stuff about her family, like the fact how Luanne pushed her down a well. But on the bright side, she couldn't remember Luanne at all. Robbie Ray figured for now that was a good thing. Luanne had gotten more evil over the years, and had even more desperate attempts to ruin Miley's life. Which, they all failed. Also, she couldn't remember much about her friends from Tennessee. And little things like that. But, Robbie and Jackson had decided that they would explain that little facts to her that she couldn't remember.

But for Miley, the saddest thing was, the only person who knew the truth behind the past week was Oliver, and even though everyone knew that it was important to the both of them. Even though, Miley couldn't remember it, she still knew it was. Oliver wouldn't tell her, he kept saying that if she couldn't remember it, then it must not be that important to her. His reason behind that was, that if she could remember the rest of her life, except Luanne and little facts, then it wasn't that important to her.

-----

At his house, Oliver didn't know the real reason behind being a bit meaner to Miley then usual. He didn't want to blame her for not remembering the past week, but a little bit of him did. He felt empty inside him, without the Miley, he grew to love over the past week or so. He was laid down on his bed throwing a baseball up and down in the air. His little brother beside his bedside, begging for Oliver to play with him.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright already!" He spat at his little brother, "If it will shut you up, Owen. I'll play with you. OKAY?!"

"YAY!" Owen ran around Oliver's surprisingly clean room clapping and cheering. Owen was the youngest of the Oken clan, he was only five years old. Oliver's other younger brother, Orlando, was eleven.

"What would you like to play?" Oliver gritted his teeth, as much as he loved Owen, he just wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"Poker!"

"You're to young for that Owen." Oliver said.

"No I'm not. I want to play poker. You said you'd play anything." He pouted giving Oliver the puppy dog look.

"How about cars instead?" Oliver tried to reason.

"No."

"What if I let you have the Mercedes this time?" Oliver raised his eyebrows at the boy.

He put his hand to his chin in thought, "Sure, but I pick first!" Before Oliver had a chance to object, the boy was already halfway down the hall. Oliver sighed and had no choice but to follow. Oliver smiled, he might as well get some enjoyment out of it. "ORLANDO! COME HERE!" In about a minute, Orlando was there and asked what he needed. Oliver grabbed his arm and dragged him into Owens room with him. Orlando saw the cars already spilt on the floor and his eyes got wide and he started shaking his head repeating oh no. Everyone in the house knew how Owen was with people when they played cars. If you didn't let Owen hit his car into yours with you not hitting his back he would scream and scream and then throw his car at your head. Which actually hurt really bad. Oliver shook his head also with a smile on his face. "Oh no, you're staying. It's time for us brothers to bond." Orlando groaned and reminded himself to never make Oliver mad again.

-----------------------------------------------

**That was actually quite a long chapter and I hoped you all liked it. It was over 1400 words, which to me is fairly long. I had no clue what to write and when I started writing, this is what showed up. **

**So, it's been a week and I'm sorry. I have no clue why, but I've tried to update M****onday, Tuesday and even Wednesday, but it wouldn't even let me change the summary for the story. It kept on poping up saying either 'this webpage cannot be displayed' or 'invalid request' it got annoying. I'll try to update, Thursday or Friday. But if not, then once I come back from my dad's house on Sunday, I'll update then.**

**I would like to see at least 10 reviews. Thanks.**


	14. Crash

**You guys will probably hate me for this chapter, but I needed it, as a way to help Miley get her memory back. Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**Chapter 13**

**"Crash"**

"Ollie-ver!" Orlando barged into Oliver's room, shouting to make Oliver mad, "Take me to the store, please!"

It was 8 at night and Oliver was laid on his bed reading a magazine, when Orlando came in he looked up from his magazine and raised his eyebrow at the boy, "You're eleven, what could you possibly need at the store?"

The boy shrugged, "Nothing. Mom needs some things from there, and she told me to tell you to go, and that I could come. I think she mentioned something about sugar, milk, and eggs."

"Do I have to take you?" Oliver questioned.

"Yup," He grinned. "This is payback for making me play cars with Owen last night."

Oliver put his magazine down and got off of his bed. "Alright, let's go," Oliver grabbed his keys before putting his hand on Orlando's back and leading him out of the room and down the stairs. He stopped in the kitchen to see his mother. "Milk, eggs, and sugar, right mom?"

"Yes," She handed him a twenty and told him to get whatever else they wanted. Oliver was thankful that his mom and stopped using her 'man voice' long ago. Before Oliver could even say bye to her, Orlando was already out the door and nearly half-way down the driveway.

"Bye mom," Oliver rolled his eyes at his little brother then walked out the door and into his grand am.

"C'mon, Oliver!" His little brother urged him on, "Your car is locked! Hurry up, I want to leave."

Oliver walked a little slower just to annoy him, "OLIVER!" Oliver started laughing then unlocked the car and got in.

"What's your hurry, little bro?" Oliver started up the car.

"Mom says I'm banned from chocolate, and I'm in desperate need of chocolate!" You see, Orlando is going through chocolate withdrawals because he's basically addicted to it and his mom cut him off.

"If you want ever want to get over your addiction, you're going to have to stop eating chocolate." Orlando's eyes immediately got wide and he started saying no. "Oh, stop complaining you freaking addict." Oliver glanced over at the boy and grinned.

For awhile the car ride was silent, being it was a ten minute ride to the store. But Orlando broke the silence, "You know, I'm really sorry about Miley not having that little part of her memory back."

Oliver slammed on the brakes and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, "How'd you know about that?" The cars behind him were honking at him. Oliver let go of his shoulder and continued driving.

Orlando laughed at Oliver's stupidity, "Gee, have you forgotten already that you talk in your sleep? Quite a lot if I might add."

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "What were you doing in my room?"

Orlando kind of panicked, "Uh, heh, nothing. Oh look we're here!"

As soon as Oliver parked the car he ran out the door. Oliver sighed and dropped the subject and followed him in. After they got all of the ingredients they needed, Orlando went into the candy section and picked out chocolate.

"If you buy this, you have to promise me that this is going to be the last time you're eating chocolate!" Oliver ordered.

Orlando looked hesitant, "Alright, fine."

They walked to the check-out and put the food up on the table, "Is that your son?"

Oliver looked up from his wallet to see the cashier was blonde, "Does it look like he's my son? No, I don't think that I would have an eleven year old son when I'm seventeen." Oliver snapped and Orlando held back a laugh.

The blonde looked offended, "Geesh, I was only asking. That'll be $9.73," The blonde still had a mean look on her face.

Oliver gave her the money, grabbed the bag, and walked back out to the door with Orlando following. He threw the bag in the backseat, but made sure to give Orlando his candy bar first and then started up the car. "Finish that before you get home, and don't tell mom. I don't want her to bring back her man voice." Orlando shivered at the thought but he still ate his candy bar. Oliver was on the road for three minutes when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and without looking at the collar ID he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey Oliver, it's me. Miley."

"Oh,"

"Look, I know your mad at me because I can't remember what happened between us this past week or two. But I'm sorry okay? If it was my choice I'd have that part of my memory back." She rambled on.

Oliver sighed, "Look Miley, drop it okay? It's not your fault," He said with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Want to hang out?" Miley suggested kind of quietly. Almost as if she was afraid, "It might help bring back those memories."

Oliver was quiet for a minute giving it a though, "I guess. I'm driving home from the store right now so how ab-" Oliver had gotten cut off of his sentence.

"OLIVER WATCH OUT!" Orlando screamed, Oliver looked ahead to see that he was in the wrong lane and a car was coming straight at them. He had been so distracted on the phone, that he hadn't even realized that he went into the wrong lane. The car had hit them straight on and Oliver's car spun and rolled over and pretty soon another car had accidentally hit the side of Oliver's. The second car had hit Oliver's car with such a force that his car went rolling down the hill, off the side of the road, and crashed into a tree.

On the phone, all Miley heard was Orlando screaming for Oliver to watch out. Then she heard crashes. She immediately hung up and called 9-1-1. "911, what's your emergency?"

"I don't know what happened but I was talking to my friend on the phone when he was driving and all I heard was his little brother screaming for him to watch out and then crashes and I THINK THEY GOT INTO A CAR CRASH!"

"I already got that call in, but would you tell me the names of the victims, Miss? The other caller didn't know." The operator asked.

"The one driving, the older one, is Oliver Oken. The littler one in the passenger's seat is his little brother Orlando Oken." Miley said.

"Thanks for the information. The ambulance is on the way to the crash site now. Call the victims parents please, bye." She had hung up.

Miley sat there shocked with the phone in her hand. That was really rude of that operator, Miley thought. She hung up the phone and dialed Oliver's mom's number.

"Hello?" She heard on the phone. She recognized it as Mrs. Oken.

"Mrs. O, it's Miley. I w-was on the phone with Oliver. A-and he got into a car accident." Miley said shakily.

"Wh-what? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll meet you and Mr. O at the hospital, okay?" Miley said and hung up. She told her dad briefly what had happened, then drove to the hospital, calling Lilly on the way to tell her. She got stuck in traffic and had ended up at the hospital about an hour later then she intended. By the time she arrived at the hospital, she saw Mr. and Mrs. Oken, and Lilly in the waiting room.

"Did you guys talk to the doctor yet?" Miley asked and sat down beside Lilly.

"No, we've been waiting here for over an hour. They said he the doctor should talk to us soon and that Oliver and Orlando had just arrived. We really only know what you told us." Mr. Oken said. Miley had noticed that they were all pretty calm.

Before she had the chance to reply, she saw the doctor come out. "Mr. and Mrs. Oken?"

They looked up, "Yes, that's us."

"When the ambulance arrived they had to pry the door off to get the two boys out. They were both unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. They got hit by two cars and a tree. To make it short the younger one has a broken leg, broken ribs, a piece of his bone is lodged into his brain and he is in surgery right now. The older one has a broken arm, broken ribs, and he has a piece of metal from the card rail somehow lodged into his leg and it's going through a major artery. He has a skull fracture, and he also is in surgery. They both should be out in a couple hours. I'll inform you periodically." Mrs. Oken busted out crying, while Mr. Oken comforted her. Lilly was crying, as well as Miley.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't called him." Miley cried.

"Miley, it's not your fault. It's no ones fault." Mrs. Oken, said through tears. Mr. Oken said that it was an accident. Lilly agreed with them.

Robbie Ray and Jackson arrived at the hospital, and they apologized for being late but they were also stuck in traffic. Mr. Oken informed them about both the boys and even Jackson started crying a little. Oliver and Orlando were like little brothers to him. Robbie ray had his head in his hands and was silently praying to god that they would be okay. They all waited in the waiting room for a couple more hours, each briefly talking. But not that much being all of them were upset.

The guys had taken turns getting all of them coffee, it was two in the morning and all of them were tired. But all of there nerves were to racked up to sleep. After 6 hours, all together had passed, the doctor finally came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oken?" The doctor questioned, a sad look on his face.

"How are they?" They both questioned silently.

"I'm really sorry. But one of your sons didn't make it…."

-----------------------------

**Wow, that was 1700 words. That was pretty much one of the longest chapters. But all I have to say is DON'T HATE ME! I have three different directions planned out for this story, your reviews will make me decide which direction I want it to go in. **

**How about 10 reviews again to update? Pretty please? I'll give you a piece chocolate cake. Lol.**


	15. Mmkay

**Alright, so this is the 2nd one so you guys can review on this for chapter 18. But anyways, If you guys review enough since I'm gonna write the 19th chapter later today (its like 6:30 am haha) and if I get enough reviews I'll put the chapter up soon! If you guys have any suggestions/ideas on the story feel free to say something! Constructive critizism is welcome!**


	16. Reminiscing

Sorry for the long wait for an update! I was so busy with Christmas and I was down at my dads house and he doesn't have internet. Sucks right? So here's my update! Thanks for being patient!

**Chapter 14**

"**Reminiscing"**

_Last Chapter_

_The guys had taken turns getting all of them coffee, it was two in the morning and all of them were tired. But all of there nerves were to racked up to sleep. After 6 hours, all together had passed, the doctor finally came out._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Oken?" The doctor questioned, a sad look on his face._

"_How are they?" They both questioned silently._

"_I'm really sorry. But one of your sons didn't make it…."_

Mrs. Oken started crying as soon as the words rolled off of the Doctors tongue. With all of the courage Mr. Oken could build up he whispered "Which one?" It was so quiet that it was barely audible.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say didn't, I meant to say couldn't. But one of your sons couldn't make it through surgery and he went into heart failure from loss of blood. We managed to replace some of the blood and get his heart beating ag-" The doctor was cut off.

"Which one?!" Mr. Oken demanded.

The doctor ignored him and continued, "Like I was saying we managed to get his heart beating again, but he went into a coma. Right now he has a very slow heartbeat and it highly unlikely that he'll make it through the night. So, if I would you I would go in a pay your respects to him. And say your last words to him." The doctor finished.

"WHICH ONE OF MY SONS IS GOING TO DIE?!" He screamed gaining the attention from all the people in the waiting room, and a few of the nurses walking by.

"Orlando Oken. But your son Oliver made it through surgery okay, but he is also in a coma. We're not sure if and when he'll pull out of it but if he does he has a chance that he'll be paralyzed in his leg. It's very unlikely though. He'll have to learn to walk again, because of slight brain damage. But it's nothing that serious." By now, everyone was crying. Miley kept on blaming it on herself, Mrs. Oken also started to blame it on herself by saying that if she hadn't made him go to the store her sons would be alright. "Oliver's in room 453 and Orlando is in room 132.

As the doctor was walking away, the babysitter, Alexandria, came rushing through the doors with Owen at her side. "I'm sorry to come in the middle of the night. But I can't keep him. I'm sorry. He won't stop asking what happened to his brothers because he saw it on the news and listened in. He's a very smart kid you know. So I explained it to him and he made me bring him here." She placed Owen on his mom's lap and ran out of the waiting room.

"If you don't mind," Miley managed to say, "I'm going to pay my respects to Orlando then I'm going to see Oliver." Before anyone else could argue Miley walked down to Orlando's room and walked by his bedside. His head was all wrapped up, his leg was in a cast, and you could tell through his hospital gown that they had something around his waist for his ribs. He was bruised all over and cut up. His face was so pale, it was sickening. **(to make it easier, Orlando looks just like Oliver did when the show first started, but he has green eyes and his hair is black.) **He was hooked up to a bunch of monitors and they had a bag beside him, that was pumping blood into him. "Orlando, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I really hope you make it. You deserve a chance to live. A chance at life. You were like a brother to me, I'll be extremely sad if you don't make it. Please pull through." Miley walked out and saw everybody heading towards Orland's room, since she was only in there a couple minutes.

"Let's give her a while to see Oliver alone. We know how much he means to her." Mr. Oken told everybody.

Miley rode up the elevator to the second floor then she eyed the rooms to see which one was Oliver's. When she finally found Oliver's room, she realized that this was the room she stayed in, "It must be fate or something." She whispered to no one other then herself. Her eyes found their way to Oliver. She wasn't sure if it was possible but he almost looked worse then Orlando. He was a little bit paler then Orlando, and he had both a cast on both his arm and leg. You could tell that he didn't have the same thing as Orlando around his waste. She guess it was because Orlando was going to wake up and Oliver wasn't anytime soon. Miley could see bandages around his waste though. He had his head wrapped up and he had cuts and bruises all over him too. Like Orlando, he was hooked up to a bunch of machines and he had a bag of blood pumping into him.

Just at the site of him, Miley started crying. She cried and cried and couldn't stop. "Oliver, you have to wake up. I need you to wake up. If I had the chance, I'd take everything back. I'd take back my memory, I'd take back ever calling you. I'd take back anything as long as you were by my side." Miley looked up to see if he was waking up. _I'm being silly. This isn't a movie, he isn't going to wake up just because you give him a heartfelt speech! Although I wish he would._ "I miss you already. And I just talked to you 7 hours ago. I don't know how I would feel if I had to go through life without you in it. Yeah, I know that sounds so clique but it's true. When you first came into my life when I moved here to Malibu, you changed me. For the better. You're amazing Oliver."

Miley took a deep breath then continued, "You're just so amazing. You're funny, smart, charming, handsome, cute, and yes you're hot. I don't know how I felt about you after he raped me. Because, I can't remember. But Oliver, I like you. I think I always have. I just need to admit this to myself and to you, if you're listening. Well, I probably told you this during the week or so that I can't remember, but that's the point. I can't remember so I need to get this off my chest, for the first, or second time. You'd know which, if you were awake. But I don't. Anyways Ollie, when I first saw you. I thought you were amazing then too. But then you spread that rumor about me eating possum. I still thought you were amazing. I've never admitted that before, not even to Lilly. Please wake up. I really want to know what happened during that week that I can't remember."

"Miley," Miley looked hopefully at Oliver at the sound of her name. When she saw that his eyes were still closed, his bruised fingers still lay in the same place, she started to cry again. She looked at the door though, and saw that it was Mr. Oken. "Miley, your dad had to leave, he said it was an emergency or something. But he said that he'd call you later. That speech was very beautiful Miley. Oliver's probably listening right now though. It is said that you can hear what's going on around you even when you're in a coma." You could hear the sadness in his voice as he was speaking. "I m-mainly came up here to t-t-tell you that, Orlando didn't make it." He started crying. Miley got up and hugged him, and they cried together.

"I'm so sorry," Miley told him her voice cracking, "He was like a brother to me. I remember that much. I'm so sorry. It's my fault though. I should have never called him."

"It's not your fault sweetie. It's nobody's fault. Everybody's to blame really. Oliver shouldn't have answered his phone when he was driving. He should have paid attention in the first place. Even then, Orlando should have told him immediately that he was in the wrong lane. Not when a car was coming at them. The other car should have swerved or something. But instead he just kept going. Miley, everyone is to blame. But, I'm sure that he'll wake up soon. Why don't you go get something to eat? The others will be up shortly, they want to visit Oliver too." Miley reluctantly nodded her head and sulked out of the room, fiddling with a string hanging off of her shirt. She decided to walk down the steps and went onto the floor with the hospital cafeteria and got some gross sandwich to eat that came with a side of fries.

She slowly ate, being it was already 8 in the morning and she hasn't ate since yesterday. When she heard someone sit beside her she looked over and saw that it was just Lilly.

"Hi," Lilly quietly said.

"Hey," Miley said back.

"I know, Oliver can't tell you all the special moments that you can't remember in this past like two weeks. But would you like me to tell you a couple that I witnessed and know about?" Lilly asked, "I figured it would cheer you up some. I mean I'm really really really REALLY upset about this all but I know that you're still getting over what Chris did to you and all of that. Plus, I'd like to help you remember."

Miley's eyes lit up, "Lilly, I'd love that. You're the best friend a person can ask for. Well, one of them at least."

"Okay, so it was like a couple days after he raped you. From what you two told me, you were out on the beach when it was pouring rain out. You just didn't realize it was rain or else you would have freaked and probably went into shock or something. But he came and took you back to your house so you wouldn't get sick. So, then I come in through your door, and I find the both of you soaked, with you on top of him. You guy's didn't even give me an explanation, but later that night you said that you two were joking around in there, and your dad joked that you were sneaking Oliver in. You said that you were sorry but next time you'd sneak him in through the balcony. Then you said that you were going to go all alone in your room and go get changed. Your dad was so over protective of you the rest of the day." Lilly laughed and Miley actually laughed with her.

"Tell me more? Please," Miley begged.

"Sure, hmm.." Lilly started thinking, "Oh! Here's a sweet one, the same day I came back. You had one of your freak outs about the rain and Oliver wrapped his arms around you and comforted you like a boyfriend would his girlfriend. I did to though. But it was really sweet of Oliver. He even put your head on his shoulder."

"Aww!" Miley said, "That's sweet. Do you know any more?"

"Yeah," Lilly said, "Well, Oliver scared you and I laughed about it, then you scared the both of us back. We then went into your bedroom and had a pillow fight then we watched a movie you would always grab Ollie, then by the time it was Over you two were holding hands. Later that night we made sundaes and we all had a sundae fight, Oliver took a shower in Jackson's bathroom while I took a shower in yours. But before Oliver made it to the shower, you basically walked in on him when he was about to take his boxers off. You gave him clothes to sleep in then you walked out ready to leave. Oh! I come in at this part! When I walked out of the shower, I didn't see you down stairs so I walked into Jackson's bedroom and I saw you two making out in his bathroom. It looked bad too, because he was half naked. But it was hilarious if you think about it."

Miley was laughing at that, but she was still a little bit sad. "I don't even remember Oliver's and I first kiss! That sucks!" She started crying a little bit.

"Here, I'll tell you another one. I don't know what happened that led up to this but it was the morning after the kiss between you two and I woke up and walked into your bedroom and saw you two sleeping together in the same bed, your head on his chest and his arms wrapped around you. I went downstairs and ate breakfast then I went up stairs and tried to wake you guys up. You guys didn't wake up so I pushed you on top of him then walked out of the room. You asked him how you ended up in that position, he joked around saying 'I don't know, I like it though' you smacked him after that, I looked in and saw that you were still on top of him you both were smiling at each other. I played another joke on you two and pretended to walk in I said 'if you two really wanted to do it, you could have asked me to leave.' You guys tried to explain by saying its not what it looks like, so I twisted my first thought about it and said that you two were dating and you got on top if him to kiss him. And I also said that I understood that you guys were dating since everybody's been waiting for it. You asked who everybody was then you told him he was comfy. I got surprised at that because you guys weren't affected by you on top of him so I told you plus I said that he should just ask you out already. You both kicked me out saying it wasn't my business."

Miley looked like she was about to cry, "Oh, I'm sorry Miley. I guess that wasn't the right one to say."

"N-no, it's fine. I just r-really want my memory back! I want to remember those. I want to know the moments that you DON'T know. I WANT TO REMEMBER!" Miley screamed.

"That's all I know though. That day was the day you got hit and lost your memory. I tried to help make you remember though." Lilly said sadly.

"Lilly, don't feel bad. You did help! I'm glad that you tried. You're my best friend, Lilly. I know that your going to try to help me. I'm really really glad that you did tell me those. Without you telling me those, I'd be clueless still." Miley smiled a real smile at her.

Lilly grinned, then her grin faded, "C'mon. Let's go see the Ollie Trolley. " Miley threw her food away then linked arms with Lilly before walking to Oliver's room.

---------------

**Oh my freaking word. That was my LONGEST chapter yet! Over 2500 words! Wow! I hope you liked the chapter. If you have any suggestions tell me!**

**Last chapter I got 15 reviews! HOW ABOUT WE ****TOP THAT ****THIS CHAPTER?! PLEASE! If I get 15 reviews you'll get the batch of cookies ff your choice . Remember, the more reviews, the quicker the updates. I don't go back to my dads till Saturday. So I could get at least like one or two more chapters up.**

**Okay, so here's a poll for you guys!**

**How Should Oliver wake up?**

**1) At a random time**

**2) Have his brother (Orlando) visit him in his a coma (since he's dead) and help him wake up. (kind of out there but w/e)**

**3) After months/weeks (fill in the amount of time you want) have Miley suddenly remember when she's at his hospital room and she tells him that and he 'hears' and wakes up!**


	17. Funeral

Okay, so I kind of got this idea off of the story called Our Time Now, but I had this idea for a while.

**Chapter 15**

**"Funeral"**

**NO POV**

Three months had passes since the car accident. Miley was getting more depressed by the day and so was everyone else. The doctors said that he should wake up within two months and if he didn't then it wasn't that likely that he ever would. The two month mark had passed a month ago, so everyone was starting to loose hope of Oliver ever waking up.

"Lilly," Miley said with her voice dripping with sadness. She glanced at Oliver, most of his bruises had healed. Some of his cuts did too, but they left scars. "What if he doesn't wake up? I'll never forgive myself."

Lilly looked at her sympathetically, "He will wake up. It'll take time." It was easy to tell that she wasn't sure herself.

Miley shook her head, tears falling out of her eyes..

**OLIVER'S POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around, where was I? "Oh, great. You finally woke up. I've been waiting forever you dork!" I looked and saw Orlando said that.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"No where important. C'mon we have lots of stuff together. But first we have to cover some ground. You know, to make sure we're on the same page." He told me and I looked at him confused.

"What happened?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me, "You're stupid. You're in a coma right now. We were in a car accident. I, uh, well, I'm dead. I didn't make it. But if you don't pull yourself together you won't make it either. I'm here to show you what it would be like if you died! It will be like an alternate reality, but they won't be able to hear or see us."

I was in shock, "What do you mean you didn't make it?! You can't die! Oh my god Orlando. Don't joke with me like that!" I screamed at him.

"I'm not joking Oliver." He whispered, "I died."

I cried, for the first time in my life. I cried and couldn't stop. Orlando just stood there looking at me, sympathetically. "Hey bro. Cheer up, if you don't pull yourself together, you're going to be up here with me. But, if you pull yourself together, and pull yourself out of the coma then you can live for my memory. If not, then you're going to live up there with me." He pointed to the sky.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"C'mon we have a lot of work to do!" Orlando pulled me up and said KABAM! And the surroundings started spinning and all of a sudden we were in the graveyard.

"Dude, that's so cool! I am SO going to love doing that. See, I get to do this for like ever. Isn't that just AWESOME!" He ranted on and I laughed at him.

"I really will miss you, you know that? So what are we doing here?" I asked him.

"The ladies will miss me too. I was a ladies man you know. This, my brother, is your funeral." He said.

"My WHAT?" I screamed.

"My ear! Gosh, now I'm deaf! Thanks a lot!" I looked at him confused, I thought dead people couldn't be deaf?

I shook it off and shook my head at him. "You're weird."

"Shhh! Pay attention!" I rolled my eyes at him and looked ahead of me.

I saw all of my friends and family gathered around a grave. Orlando and I were behind the grave so I could see everybody. The grave had a picture of a donut on a surfboard on the back, it had a lines around it, signaling waves. The donut had sunglasses and it had arms and legs sticking out of it. Below that it said 'A loving donut.' I started laughing. I saw Miley, she was out in front. "Oh, Oliver. This is all my fault. If only I hadn't called you. I'm going to miss you. And now, I'll never get that week of my memory back." I heard Miley say and she started crying.

"Oh Ollie. I lost Orlando, and now I lost you. I can't believe it. Both of my babies!" My mom started crying really hard, and my dad tried his best to comfort her.

"Oliver, Ollie, Smoken' Oken, the triple O. I really will miss your conceitedness. My best friend since kindergarten, gone, just like that. Gone, dead. I'm never ever going to admit this again, but in kindergarten, I held your hand because I thought you were cute too. But the crayons was the bigger reason. We all will miss you, so much." Much like my mom and Miley, she started crying too. Miley and Lilly hugged and cried on each others shoulders. A couple more people said stuff. It really was sad.

"See, Oliver. You're causing them a lot of pain already. They really miss you." It was making me sad, everybody there was crying.

"Can we get out of here? I - I don't like this." I said, shakily.

"Nope, I'm making you watch." He smirked at me and I continued to watch.

Then I noticed something, Amber and Ashley. They were here. That amazed me. I looked back at Miley, she had her hair pinned back in a bun, with a black dress that went to here knees, and she wasn't wearing any make-up. Lilly had her hair down and she was wearing black pants and a white and black dress shirt, with no make-up. My mom was wearing a long black dress with no make-up and she had a hat with that lace stuff around it covering her face. Dad was wearing a dress suit and Owen was wearing a dress suit too. He was clutching onto Dad's pant leg crying into it.

Orlando grabbed my arm and dragged me around and showed me my grave and my casket. It had a lot of flowers on it. Miley put a single black rose on top of all the rest. It stood out, they were all colorful and that one was black.

"May you rest in peace Ollie. If you're watching the picture on the back of the grave was mine and Lilly's idea. We knew you loved surfing and you were a donut." Miley said in a whisper, her voice barely audible. I looked at the grave it said Oliver Oscar Oken. A loving son, friend, and brother. I watched them as they all said there last words to me, and then they lowered the casket, into the ground. A tear escaped my eye, it really was sad watching your own funeral.

--------

**So how was that for a chapter? I know I said would update like a week ago! But, I do have a good reason. See, part of my family is Russian-Orthodox. That means, that we don't celebrate Christmas on December 25****th**** we celebrate it on January 7****th****. I celebrate it on both days, but I had to get ready for the January Christmas and all. Plus, I had school to deal with because break was over on the 2****nd****. Oh well, that was an update. How'd you like it?**

**How about 15 reviews again? It would really make me happy!**


	18. Clear

**Chapter 16**

"**Clear"**

**Miley's POV**

I finished up my make-up then secured my wig into place. I knocked on the bathroom door, "Lilly are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" She yelled back walking out the door.

We walked downstairs and we hopped into the limo. I was wearing a usual Hannah outfit, the black capris that flow out on the bottom with the black shirt with the white and grey underneath and the gold jewelry, with silver flats. Lola was wearing a hot pink wig with a white shirt that said rock star in black and red letters. She also had on a white and black checkered poofy skirt with red leggings and black flats.

We were going to a concert in LA, Daddy said that it might help take my mind off of Oliver. "Just remember to put on a smile and act like Hannah" is what he told me. I nodded and said "I Know"

Before I knew it, I was up on stage in front of about two thousand people. In other words, I was in front of a LOT of people. I sang Rock Star, G.N.O (Girls Night Out), Right Here, As I Am. Lola was filming this concert, she said that its going to make Oliver feel really special when he comes out of the coma.

"Ya'all have been a great audience tonight. But, before my final song I have an announcement to make. I know that for these past, oh 5 months. Hannah Montana has been missing, I just want to explain why." I looked around at the audience, and then I looked off to the side of the stage and glanced at Lola and my dad, and they gave me a nod. "I kept it away from basically the world, but five months ago I lost my memory. I got hit by lightening. It took me about a month to get it back. Although, there are still some parts that I can't remember, but that's really all. For the most part, I have about 99 of my memory back."

I paused, took a deep breath then began again. "Then 3 months ago. Mike Stanley the third, my best guy friend got into a car accident with his little brother. His brother d-d-died the same night of the accident. It was an extremely depressing loss for all of us. But, Mike didn't turn out all right. He lost a lot of blood, and he has a lot of injuries. Most of which are healed by now. Him and his little brother, uh Matt, had to get cut of the car. By the time they got him cut out, he was in a coma. H-he still hasn't come out of it. The doctors aren't sure if he ever will. They said after a month, his chances are slim to nothing that he'll ever come out. That was three months ago."

A tear escaped my eye, "But, I'm standing here today because I know that he wouldn't want me to put my life on pause because he's in a coma. He would want me to still live my life, and pray that he will come out of it. Which I do every night. But the fact is, I put my life on pause because of it all. I have faith that someday he will come out of it, and I'll wait for that day forever. I wrote this song for him, because before my accident he was telling me something important. He never got to finish it. I visit him every day and I tell him everything. I have faith that he can hear me. I'm not afraid to tell him what I feel inside. And that's what I based this song off of. So Mike, this one's for you. It's called Clear."

I wiped the tears that were flowing down my face, then I began singing.

"Its six A.M. and I'm wide awake  
Cause I can't stop thinking  
About the stuff you were saying to me  
And I can't let is slide  
The paper's not here yet the suns not up  
But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside  
I had one of those dreams that makes it all so

Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so Clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It appears to me  
How long you tried to make me think it was me  
Who was being the fake  
So Clear

Why did I smile when I hurt inside  
Said I was okay when I knew it's a lie  
I wanted to believe in you  
You took your chances and one was me  
So I'll just forgive you and set you free  
I'm on my way  
Yeah I'm stepping out of the haze and its so

_[Chorus_

I wanna put the past behind  
Try and maybe I can find better days  
First time in a while  
I think I even feel a smile on my face

_[Chorus_

Suns going down on a Saturday  
And I feel all right and I feel OK"

I looked around at the audience once again, "I love you all, goodnight everyone."

**Oliver's POV**

"Where to now, Lando?" I asked him.

"Hmm, okay we're going to jump four months in the future. Which in your terms mean you've been dead for four months and this is how stuff is changed." He told me.

Our surroundings started spinning then it stopped and I noticed that we were in our old home. "I'm sorry Owen," I heard my mom saying. "It's to hard for us here after both of your brothers died. We're moving to Pennsylvania and that's final. Now come on, let's go give this box to Miley." The box was still open so I walked up and looked in it and saw that it had a lot of my stuff in it. And my journal that I would never tell ANYONE that I wrote in. I looked at my family and saw that they all looked sad. My mom usually always wore make-up and now she was wearing none. "C'mon honey. Speak to me. I'm tired of you shaking your head yes or no." Owen stopped speaking? Wow. Dad was no where to be seen.

"See, Oliver? Little Owe stopped speaking because of you. Mom, even if you can't tell, but she got better at her job. She's more serious. We're jumping about twenty minutes ahead, mom just got done giving Miley the box." He snapped his fingers and everything started spinning and we were in Miley's room.

I looked around, there were pictures of me everywhere. It was a little, uh, scary? It looks like she won't get over me anytime soon. "Is she like obsessed with me?"

"Yeah," He said. "She never wanted you to go. She kind of thinks that like if she tries hard enough you'll be here again."

I walked over to her bed and sat down beside her, she looked as if it never even phased her, I put my hand on her shoulder. I don't know why but it amazingly didn't go through her. I couldn't feel her, or anything but at least I could touch her. I took a piece of her hair and stroked it.

"Whoa," She shivered, "That's weird, I got a cold chill over me. Now, to open Oliver's box. Or to not open Oliver's box. That is the question. Hmm, might as well open it."

"I love you Miley. To bad you can't hear me. It's also to bad that you never answered my question, you know the one about you being my girlfriend? Yeah, that one." I watched her as she opened the box. She pulled out a picture frame, with a picture inside of it.

I looked at the picture and noticed that it was taken during the week she can't remember. When we had the uh, fruit fight. She took this picture, she was sitting on my lap, we were both covered in yogurt and fruit, I had a banana in-between my teeth, with half sticking out, and she was biting the other half. Our lips were touching, it was a very cute picture. I grabbed the camera without her knowing and stuck it on self timer and it took this picture.

She smiled and put this picture next to the one of her mother on her desk, "I wish I could remember that." She whispered.

* * *

**So, that's all you get for today. Hah. I would have updated sooner, the day that I wrote Lego's, Piano's, and Movies. But if you know me in person, I have a bad memory. I started writing this chapter, then forgot about it, because I thought I put it up. Yeah, lame excuse but I did.**

**Also, if you have read **Lego's, Piano's, and Movies **tell me if you want it to be a two-shot, and if you haven't read it, go and read it and still tell me!**

**15 review's to continue please, if I get 15 I'll up date Thursday. If not, ya'll have to wait until like Sunday. That's the next day I can update.**

**Ooh, by the way. I have a** _poll_ **for you guys.**

_What should Orlando make Oliver experience next?_

**Just answer in a review on what you think! Or PM me!**


	19. Excruciating

**9 reviews? Well.. I guess it's not THAT bad. I was sort of hoping for 15. So that's why I didn't update right away.**

**Chapter 17**

"**Excruciating"**

**Oliver's POV**

As I watched her go through the rest of the box, Orlando was basically falling asleep on the floor. The rest of the box consisted of photo albums of mine. Mostly of me, her, and Lilly. I noticed a few pictures taken out. I'm guessing that my mom kept those ones. Some were of me and Lilly and Me and her. Some with other kids. Miley smiled through out all of the albums. Another thing that was in the box was some little things of mine. Stuff around the room and that. There was also a couple of my Mike Stanley III things. Some things that she made me, some from when she first moved here in her early teens and stuff from our recent teens.. There were a lot of special things between me and her in there.

When she got down to the middle of the box, it was a BIG box, I noticed that there was a piece of metal placed in there with a note taped on top. I looked at the note and it said clearly 'Give this stuff to Lilly. Please and Thank You' She took the metal out of the box and looked through that stuff. The first thing I noticed in there was the 64 pack of crayons. I smiled and laughed. There was a photo album that said 'LILLY AND OLIVER AS KIDS' with pictures of us in it. She looked through the photo album and laughed at some of the pictures. There was some things in there from when we were kids and some from when we were in our early teens. She put the metal thing back on top of it and closed the box.

She grabbed her phone from beside her and dialed, I'm assuming, Lilly's number. "Hey Lilly. Can you come over please? Oliver's mom dropped over some stuff of Oliver's that she thought we should have. She said she's moving and she didn't want it. Also, that she would have dropped over the stuff she thought you would have over at your house but she wanted to leave right away. Thanks Lilly. Bye." She hung up and in less then no time, Lilly was coming through the door. She went to sit right where I am before I screamed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" And ran right through her over to Orlando. He was laughing hysterically.

"Now…that….was….HILARIOUS!" He laughed some more while I glared at him.

I heard Lilly and Miley laughing, I looked over at them and saw that they had the album out of me and Lilly as kids. Lilly was explaining certain pictures to her. I saw on the pillow next to Lilly and put my hand on her shoulder and looked at the albums. As soon as I put my hand on her shoulder I felt this excruciating pain. "O-o-or-orlan-orlando." I stuttered, as I put my hand on my chest and removed my hand from her shoulder.

"What?" He looked at me and saw that I was in pain.

I breathed in heavily, "I-I put my h-hand on her shoulder and I suddenly f-feel this excruciating pain."

He looked at me like I was crazy but then his face lit up, "OOOH! I remember now. It's simple. The physical pain that you're feeling is the emotional pain that Lilly is feeling. Lilly is like your sister, so they decided to make me put you through her pain

"Do you have any idea how much PAIN I'm in right now? Tell them they can have their pain back now!" I said to him.

"Sorry, no can do. To Lilly you're the brother that she never had, so since her dad died and her mom is all she has left. She's in a lot more pain right now then Miley. She feels like she wants to die. But I'm sure you know the feeling," He grinned at me.

I glared at him again, "That ain't funny. Where to next?"

"Hold your boards up bro! We're not done here yet." He told me.

"What else is there?" I asked him and threw my hands up in the air, but then realized that caused even more pain and I fell to my knees groaning in pain.

"You're worse then Owen. Watch and see." He said and pointed ahead of him.

I looked ahead of me, at Miley and Lilly and saw they were looking through the photo albums that came with the stuff mom wanted Miley to have. Lilly looked at one picture and she broke down crying. "Miley, I can't do it. I miss Oliver. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the donut so much. I wish he wasn't gone. You, mom, Oliver, and Jackson were all that I had left. But now, Oliver's gone and Jackson's going off to college. I don't have anyone left except you! I miss him! I feel like my insides are being ripped out of me. I'm in excruciating emotional pain."

Miley put her am around Lilly, "I miss him too Lilly. I feel the same way you do. Oliver meant everything to me too. Him dying made me realize that I've always loved him more then a brother. Why do you think I held on longer when we were hugging? I miss him so much, Lilly."

"I'm glad that we're always going to be friends, Miley. But, you don't understand. I've known Oliver since he was four years old. He's like a brother to me. I love him so much. In a brotherly way. You really don't understand. I'm in a lot more pain than you right now. I really feel like somebody took a knife and just cut me up to pieces, and just left me there to die slowly and just suffer in pain. That's what I feel like right now. I'm suffering in pain while I'm dieing. No, I'm not literally dying, but I feel like I want to." She told her.

"Lilly, I think you're forgetting that I lost my mother. I know that pain that you're in right now! I'm in the same pain. You've known him longer, but it doesn't mean that you're feeling more pain right now. Maybe you are, I don't know what the pain is like that your feeling. But I know where you're coming from. You may have been closer to Oliver since you guys have known each other since you were four and that's why you might be in a lot more pain. But when my mom died. I sat in my room and cried for months. I felt the same way you are. I felt that pain. I felt that pain and even worse, Lilly." She engulfed Lilly in a hug and they cried on each other's shoulders.

"I love you, Miley. You're the sister that I never had." Lilly told her though cries.

"I love you too, Lilly. You're the sister that I never had." Miley also told her through cries.

"Now we can go!" Orlando interrupted as I was about to cry over their speeches.

"Y-yeah." I turned to face him.

**Miley's POV**

It was the day after the concert and everyone was going crazy over my speech. It was amazing. They were all saying how they felt bad that I had to go through with that and all. I went to the hospital today too. They said there was no change on Oliver, it was still the same. They weren't sure if he was going to wake up. I find it pretty darn mean though, something bad happens to me and the rain starts and I develop a phobia of it. Which I learned it's called Ombrophobia. But then something bad happens to Oliver, and the rain stops. It's not fair though. It's just not fair.

**It's a shorter chapter, because I really didn't know what to write about. Well, I did, but I had to add a lot of stuff to make it longer**

**15 reviews pleeeeease! I'll give you all a virtual cookie!**

**Once again:**

_**What do you think Oliver should experience next?**_


	20. Support

**The idea for this chapter is from freedomhoney2007! She gave me this idea and I'm using it, I added a little on to her idea though. I'd like to thank all of you who are reviewing. I love my reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 18**

"**Support"**

**Miley's POV**

I was at the hospital with Mr. and Mrs. Oken and with Owen. Oliver was getting better, he looked slightly normal now, he had all kinds of scars on him though. His bruises where gone, and he only had one cast left on him. Part of his bone was basically shattered in the car accident and they had to re-build it. I didn't even know that was possible but hey I guess it is. So, his leg was in a cast his bone was healing they said it would be another month or two before it would be completely normal. We were all just sitting there saying supporting words to him when suddenly a couple of his machines were going wrong.

Two nurses and a doctor came running into the room. "What's happening to my baby?" Mrs. Oken cried.

"When he was in the accident about four months ago part of his brain collapsed and he was basically dead for awhile. We thought we had it all repaired but it looks like we didn't have it done, uh, good enough. That part of his brain collapsed in again and we have to have an CT scan done and X-Ray done, then we have to take him into emergency surgery to fix the problem. If his brain was damaged too, we are going to have to put him on life support." A nurse rushed into the rooms and handed Mr. O the forums to sign and he signed them and they rushed Oliver out of the room to have his CT scan and x-ray done.

Almost immediately we all started crying. Owen just looked around at us and asked why we were crying. He was still to young to understand what was going on. "What's wrong daddy? Why'd they have to take Oliver away?"

Mr. Okens eyes glazed over and he picked his son up and set him on his lap. "Well, Owen. Something's going wrong with Oliver right now. They have to make him better."

Owen tilted his head to the side and stuck his tongue out of his mouth. I had to laugh a little bit at that, "Ollie-ver is sick? Why don't they just give him the medicine that you give me when I'm sick?"

"It's a little more complicated then that. You see, Oliver is sick in a different way."

"I hope he gets better then. I really want him to wake up. He's taking a really long nap." Owen pouted and put his head in her fathers shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. It was about 7 at night and he's usually asleep so he has to be tired.

Mr. O sighed, "If he doesn't get better then his nap will get longer."

Mrs. Oken turned to him, "What if he doesn't wake up? I can't handle loosing another son!" She started to sob again.

I spoke up, "Mrs. O, don't talk like that. I have faith in Oliver, I know that he's a strong guy. He will wake up. I know he will. He has to. I-I'm going to call my dad and let him know about Oliver. I want to stay here with you guys for his surgery."

"You really are a great friend to him, Miley. We don't mind if you stay, it might be a long time though." Mrs. Oken warned.

I nodded, "I know it will. Oliver's my best friend and since Lilly is sick at home with the flu and she's not allowed to leave the house, she couldn't be here with us. So I'm going to go call Lilly and my dad."

I left the room and walked outside to go call my daddy and Lilly. I left them know what happened to Oliver and what they were going to do. Daddy said that he'd be here soon because Oliver was like a second son to him and he loved Oliver as a son. Lilly said that she really wished she could be here but her doctor would probably kill her for leaving the house when she's not supposed to. She said the minute she's allowed though she'll come see Oliver with me. I walked back into the hospital, you're not allowed to use cell phones inside so I had to leave and go outside, and then I walked to Oliver's room.

"The doctor said that his brain was damaged by the bone. From what the x-ray and CT scan said he has a piece of bone lodged into his brain. They said that the surgery would be about 22 hours." Mr. Oken told me as Mrs. Oken broke down crying again.

"I'm prepared to stay here with you this whole time. Daddy said that he would come here with us, too." I started to cry a little bit and I sat down on the couch and waited for daddy to show up. About a half hour later daddy came through the door and he said hi to everyone before setting on the couch next to me.

**Oliver's POV**

"Where are we gonna go next?" I questioned him.

"Well, we're going in the future. It's jumping to when Miley and Lilly are both 29 years old and Owen is 17 years old. We're going to see Miley first." Orlando said before snapping his fingers and our surroundings started spinning once again and we were in an apartment.

I looked at my surroundings, it was a pretty nice apartment, it was very fancy though. Black leather couches, white rugs, wooden floors, random paintings on the walls. I looked around and noticed someone on the couch on the phone yelling. "I DON'T CARE! IT HAS TO BE BLACK NOT PURPLE, BLACK! GET IT RIGHT!" I couldn't see Miley's face but I saw that she had black straight hair instead of brown. She slammed the phone shut and got up and turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

I got a good look at her face, she looked the same as she did before but older. Her features were more developed or I don't know she looked older though. She had black pants on with a white button down shirt with a black vest over it. She looked a little…. uptight to me. To me though, she was still beautiful. The door opened and a blonde came through the door. "Miley! It's me, Jackson, and the kids."

"I'm coming!" She yelled back.

I guessed the blonde was Lilly, she looked a lot different. I could barely recognize her. She had short dark blonde hair and she was wearing a skirt with a regular blue top. Jackson looked about the same, just older. I saw two little kids on either side of Lilly and Jackson. Both of the kids had blonde hair and blue eyes. One was a boy and the other was girl. I noticed that the girl looked to be about 6 years old and looked exactly like Lilly did at that age. And from the pictures that I saw of Jackson, the boy looked similar to Jackson when he was 8, they all sat down on one of the couches in Miley's living room.

I saw Miley walk down the hallway and she walked into the living room and sat down on the opposite couch that Lilly and Jackson were on. "Hey Marissa, hey Oliver. How are you guys doing today?"

"Good," They replied in unison.

"Miley, you really need man. You're so uptight now. You're obsessed with your work. Go out on a date, or something." Jackson told her.

"No! Men are all the same. They come into your lives, make you fall deeply in love with them and then they go away. I was born alone and I'm going to die alone. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my love life alone." She said with an attitude.

"Miles, Jackson's right. You need to move on. Ever since Oliver died you've changed. Move on with your life Miley." Lilly said.

"I said NO!" Miley snapped as her phone started ringing again and she answered it. "Hello? No! Then make her buy it! We can't loose a customer! We are NOT giving her, her money back if it doesn't work. I don't care. Well, If we do then it comes out of YOUR salary."

"Miley seems like the bitter old lady that nobody likes." I commented to Orlando.

"She is," He said. "She's rude, hateful, and all of her workers hate her. She is basically like scrooge, just a woman instead. Nobody likes her. The only ones who truly care about her are Lilly, Jackson, and her niece and nephew. But they don't even like her that much. All of them think she's bitter and rude just like everyone else. Lilly and Jackson come around because she's family and they hope to wake her up one day, to face reality."

I shook my head, "That's sad. Miley was always sweet, caring, and loving. Everybody loved her. She's the opposite of what she's supposed to be."

"Yeah, we're off to mom and dads house next to see Owen." Orlando commented.

--------------------

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was going to update Monday but I was piled up with homework. All of my teachers decided to give us like tons and tons of homework. And I didn't get home till around 6 pm yesterday and then my sister decided to stop over around 6:30. So I started writing it at like 9 but then I got tired and fell asleep and didn't get it finished. I'm going to write the next chapter tomorrow, and when I get enough reviews I'll put it up.**

**I'd like to see 15 reviews please.**

**And this last chapter I got 72 hits? What's up with that!!!!**

**Suggestions are always welcome though.**


	21. Owen

**Yeah, it's pretty funny. I deleted my author's notes not thinking, and it totally screwed up all of my reviews and stuff like that. So, I had to make two more and replace them so it wouldn't be screwed up.. if any of you caught that if you couldn't review. So any way's I'm thinking on ending this pretty soon and starting a new story. I Knew won't be that long. Probably only around 5 chapters long, maybe.**

**And I'm warning you now, this chapter has a lot of bad language in it.**

**Chapter 19**

"**Owen"**

**Oliver's POV**

We were in a house, which I'm guessing is my parent's house. It wasn't that nice, but it was okay. Orlando led me up to a room. We walked inside and it freaked me out. The walls were painted black, the comforter was black, red, and lime green, and the carpet was white. It freaked me out, and the worst part was I knew that it was Owens room. Also, it smelled like cigarettes and mixtures of alcohol.

"Oh wow," I said amazed. "I-I can't believe this is Owens."

He merely nodded his head, "Neither can I. But it's the sad truth. Owen took it hard when we both died. He became a bad kid. Always getting in trouble, and everything else. He got expelled from two different elementary schools, three different middle schools, and five different high schools. Our parents moved around a lot because of him. At the age of 9 he started smoking, at the age of 12 he started drinking and by 14 he was doing all different kinds of drugs. But, he didn't become that way because we died. It was because of our parents Oliver. Our parents. After our parent's moved to Pennsylvania, Owen got neglected.

"Mom became depressed when Owen was 6 and she got crazy. She's now in an asylum. Dad was always at work or he was sleeping. He hired a nanny for Owen but she didn't really care about him. She told him to fend for himself like dad did. He didn't have a childhood like us Oliver. They never taught him right from wrong. When Owen turned 8 he got into the wrong crowd at school. It's extremely hard to believe an 8 year old getting into the wrong crowd. The wrong crowd though was two other kids, that hung out with older kids that smoke. That's how he started smoking, drinking and drugs. He did what his friends thought was cool. Not what was right." Orlando sounded like he was ready to cry at the end of his speech. And I couldn't blame him, I didn't even know what to say. It was really hard to take in.

"I can't believe that our parents would neglect him and all of that. I-it's not like them. Not one bit." I said to him.

"Us dying changed all of that. Owens coming home soon though. If I'm correct he should be walking in right about…" Owen walked through the door. "Now."

My jaw dropped at the sight of him. It wasn't what I expected. He had long black hair, that covered almost all of his face, with blonde in it. He had piercings on either side of his lip, I think it's called snake bite piercings? I don't know. Also a nose-ring. **(Here's a random picture off of photo bucket. I searched emo guy and this is one of the pictures that came up. And no, I'm NOT stereo-typing, this is just what I imagine Owen to look like at 17. Here's the link to it: http://i212. )**

To tell you the truth, he scared me. He wore all black and had on tight black pants. He came in, sat down on his bed and lit a cigarette. Just then another guy came through the door. He had on a red shirt with tight black pants and blonde hair with red tips. "Yo, Owen. I have $50 do you have any?"

"Yeah, man. Here's $50 worth." He pulled a box out from under his bed and handed the other guy a plastic bag with white stuff in it. It was drugs. "He's a drug dealer too?!" I practically screamed.

"Like I said bro, he got into the wrong crowd, it's depressing isn't it?" He said to me. "But that isn't all. Listen to what they talk about."

"Thanks man," The blonde-haired kid said. "So that party had some crazy shit didn't it? What happened between you and that Emma girl?"

"Went upstairs," He smirked. "She's actually pretty good, if you know what I mean, Trevor."

"Yeah baby!" He held his hand up for a high-five and Owen high fived him.

I was upset, how could my baby brother get to be like this? "Orlando, get me out of here. I can't stand to watch anymore of this."

"Okay," He snapped his fingers and we were in a park. "Uh, where we go next is up to you once I ask you this question. Would you like to see how you were when you first came out of the accident and how long its been and how you look now? Well, not now-now. But like as in your coma-now."

"Um," I thought about it for a minute or two. "Sure, why not?"

He snapped his fingers once again and we were outside a hospital room. "Are you SURE you want to do this? Because I'm telling you now, it's NOT pretty. This is what you looked like when you first came out of the accident."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I told him and opened the door.

I opened the door to see myself, which it was kind of weird to be looking at myself lying there almost lifeless. My skin was so pale, it looked white. I was covered in bruises and I had a cast on both my arm and leg. My head and my waist are wrapped up in bandages. I looked like death. Also, I had a lot of cuts, and I was all swollen it was hard to recognize me. I had one of those blood bag pumping blood into me, I was hooked up to a whole lot of machines.

"Wow Oliver, you look like death." He commented.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, this is kind of freaking me out. So can I see myself on what I look like in like real time now?"

He nodded his head but then said "No, you're in surgery right now. So I'll have to show you yourself like a couple minutes or whatever before you went into surgery."

"What am I in surgery for?" I asked him.

"Well, when we were in the accident. You're skull collapsed into your brain and for some unknown reason it happened again. So they're fixing it. Oh wait, you should be out of surgery right about now." He told me.

"Is that even possible?" I asked him, confused.

"Apparently." He said shaking his head at me. "Let's go see yourself now."

"Okay," I thought about how weird that sounded and then we were outside of the same hospital room. He looked through the window.

"Okay, you're in there. I was wrong, sorry. We spent more time at Miley's, both future and far future and Owens then I thought. Because, this time is going faster, so this is the day after you're surgery." He explained to me.

"Okay," I opened the door and I saw myself once again, I looked normal except I had a cast on my right arm and my head was all wrapped up in bandages. I saw scars from the cuts on my face, and arms. I couldn't see the rest of my body for it was under a blanket.

But not only did I see myself, I saw Miley. "Miley," I whispered so faintly that I wasn't even sure if I thought it or said it. She was crying and I heard her talking, "Oliver. Please wake up. I'm lost without you. You can't hear me right now, but would you like to know the worst part? I think I'm in love with you. And the doctor told your parents just yesterday that you might not ever wake up. He even recommended taking you off the life-support you've been on for awhile." She started crying even harder and my heard shattered just hearing her cry.

My parents walked through the door, "Miley," My dad said. "We've done a lot of thinking and we think that it'd be best if we took him off life support. He's been on it for nearly half a year now. We don't think he's going to be waking up anytime soon."

"We think it's for the best, sweetie." My mom whispered, her voice dripping with sympathy. For various reasons.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Miley cried even harder.

"Orlando! Do something! They can't take me off! I'm here! I'm right here! I'm going to get better! Make them stop!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. It's up to you now. If you want to wake up do it soon, they're taking you off life support in an hour or so." He said looking at me with sympathy.

"NO!" I screamed, I noticed that Miley screamed that at the same time as me. I broke down crying and I repeated "I'm going to wake up!" Over and over again. I put my hands on my ears and started shaking my head and I fell to my knees. "I'M GOING TO WAKE UP!" I screamed louder then I ever have before. Then I started fading, and I started to feel dizzy. "Orlando, what's happening?" He didn't answer me so I repeated it louder.

My world started spinning then all of a sudden everything got black and I couldn't move a muscle, I couldn't even open my eyes, not even twitch my finger.

------------------------

**What happened to Oliver? Review to find out!**

**I'd like to see at least 15 review's to continue please, and I'll add the next chapter ASAP!**


	22. Line

I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner. I got caught up schoolwork, and I stayed down at my dads during the weekend. Then I got busy and I'm just SO sorry.

**Chapter 20**

"**Line"**

**Oliver's POV**

I tried to move, but I couldn't. I couldn't even twitch a muscle. Then my breathing started slowing down. I wanted to scream for help, I was trying to scream for Orlando to help me. I even tried screaming Miley. "ORLANDO! HELP ME! HELP ME MILEY!" I tried to scream again but nothing came out. I knew that my eyes were closed because I could hear voices. I tried opening them, but it didn't work.

"You guys can't take him off of life support!" At first I thought it was Miley who said that, but then I realized it was Lilly who really did. "I've known Oliver for almost my whole life. He WILL wake up!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Oken, how could you do something so cruel as taking your son off life support!" Miley said to them, "Lilly and I know Oliver better then he knows himself. He WILL wake up."

I was struggling to breath by then. Then, I heard the worst thing I possible ever could. My heart monitor beep faster and faster until I heard a line.

"SAVE HIM!" I heard Miley and Lilly scream. Then I heard them break down crying.

"Oh for crying out loud, save my son!" Mr. Oken screamed.

"DO SOMETHING!" Mrs. Oken screamed.

Then I heard something else, "OLIVER!" It was Orlando, "PULL THROUGH! You're on the fine line of life and death. You can make it! Remember Oliver, you want to live! Live, Oliver! LIVE! Not die!"

I my shirt being ripped off and something metal and cold go on my chest then I felt a shock go through my body and my body lifted up then fell back down. "Put it up to 300," A voice I didn't recognize said, I guessed it was the doctors voice though.

The metal things went on my chest again, but this time the shock was harder and it hurt more. It made my breathing slow down even more. This time, I stopped trying to struggle for breathing and I stopped trying to move. I just let everything happen. Then I felt something remove from my body but then I opened my eyes and realized it was _me_. And this time I wasn't exactly living. It's one thing to know that you're in a coma and see your self. But it's another to see yourself dead and not in a coma. "Come on! Keep trying!"

They shocked me again and I felt myself being raised and raised and then I was in a field that was beautiful. "Oliver! You don't want to die do you? If you die that world you saw comes true." I looked and saw Orlando was here. "Remember you want to live to see Miley again. To see Lilly. To see mom and dad and Owen. You want to stop that from happening Oliver!"

"But aren't I already dead?" I asked him.

He shook his head at me, "No, you're still on the fine line of life and death. You can choose to go on and leave earth forever or you can choose to go back."

"Well then why didn't you choose to go back?" I questioned him awaiting his answer.

"Because, Oliver. It was my time to go. It's not you're time!" He screamed. "If it was possible to knock some sense into you I would!"

**(the part that I'm about to type up I saw on a movie's special features about people that had an NDE [near death experience so I'm going by one of theirs)** A guy that I didn't recognize came up to me and said, "Are you ready to go on and leave earth?"

The only thought in my head at the time was Miley. "No, I want to live!" That was all it took for me to be feeling myself falling back in my body and screaming out, "I NEED TO LIVE FOR MILEY!" My hands twitched then my arms moved and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked down at myself I was in my own body on the bed. I was in a pair of boxers without any other clothes or blankets. I was kind of embarrassed but yet I wanted to scream for joy. I looked around the room and everybody's faces were kind of pale and shocked. Including the doctors. I saw Miley and I smiled. "Miley!" I looked over and saw my mom looking kind of hurt that I didn't say her name first but right now I missed Miley.

"Son, can you tell me your full name?" A guy I guessed was the doctor asked me.

"Oliver Oscar Oken." I replied.

"Can you tell me your birth date?" He questioned again.

"March 13, 1993 and I'm 17 years old." I told him.

I waited for his next question and he said, "What's the last thing you remember Oliver?"

I was about to say leaving my body and going to a beautiful place but I realized that I would probably sound crazy so I said the last thing I remembered before I saw Orlando. "Talking on the phone with Miley then Orlando screaming my name."

"You were in a car accident, Oliver, six months ago. You came out with some broken bones, internal injuries, and minor things like that. But you had a big blow to your head and we fixed it, but your skull caved in again not to long ago." I wasn't really paying attention to him, being Orlando already told me all of this. I was smiling at Miley, waiting for him to shut up so I could talk to her. "We managed to fix it, though. You've been in a coma for half a year Oliver. Just a little bit ago you're heart stopped beating and we managed to get you back by shocking you. We didn't expect you to wake up because you were just on life support. You had a miracle because you were dead for a couple minutes, Oliver. You really must have had a reason to live.

Then I realized something, "Is it possible to be able to feel that? I know this sounds crazy. But I heard it all, I heard Lilly saying to my mom and dad that they can't take me off of life support and that she's known me my whole life and that she knows I'm strong and I'll wake up. Then Miley saying how can they be so cruel to take their own son off of life support. And that Lilly and her knows me better then I know myself and that I will wake up and then my mom and dad changing their minds and saying to save me. But the whole time, I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move and I felt my breathing slowing down. It's weird but I felt myself die."

The nurse spoke up in a whisper, I could tell once again they were shocked. "You can't call him crazy because that's exactly what was said and how it happened."

The doctor looked at me, "Some patients have said they have gone through the same thing. It's known as an NDE, a near death experience. They say they can feel themselves lift out of their body and then they go to a place and some speak to someone who is dead and some don't but they mostly all get asked if they want to live or die. We don't know if they're dreaming it or not though."

"I had that same thing happen! I went to a field and talked to Orlando then this weird guy came and asked me if I wanted to live or not." I said.

"It's official Oliver, You're crazy!" Lilly told me.

My mom came up to my bedside, "Oliver, honey. Orlando died. He died the day you guys were in the accident, his injuries were to bad. You couldn't have saw him. You were dreaming honey."

"I probably was, but can I have some time to talk to Miley alone please?" I looked at her, "I have some unfinished business with her."

"Yeah," My dad answered, "We'll check on you later. We'll all just go down and get something to eat."

"I'll come back in an hour to check up on you." The doctor said and left.

I waited until they all left before I motioned for her to come here. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up to my bedside. A tear rolled down her cheek and I reached out and wiped it off. "Miley, I'm sorry for ignoring you and shutting you out of my life. I-I guess I was just upset. That week, a lot happened between us, and you didn't remember. You probably still don't. And I'm sorry for the day of the crash when I kind of yelled at you on the phone. Miley, I'm sorry for everything."

She had tears running down her face and I wiped them off, "Oliver, when you died. Just now. I-I-it all came back to me. I remembered that whole week. The sundae at midnight, falling asleep together, Lilly tricking us, you helping me through my phobia of rain. I was so afraid that you were dead that I remembered. I remembered it all."

I remembered the question, "Do you remember the question I asked you? Before you got struck with lightening?"

She smiled, "I remember. You asked me to be your girlfriend. You're answer is yes."

I hugged her and she buried her face in my shoulder, "It feels like forever I've been waiting to hear you say that." I whispered as I pulled her closer. "Miley, this is probably too soon. But in that coma, even if it was a dream. I saw the future and what it would have been like if I would have died. And it made me realize something," I pulled back just enough to look her in the eye, "I'm in love with you."

"If that's what you think you saw then, I believe you. But, going six months without you. I almost went crazy. Lilly was even starting to go into a depression. I-it made me realize something too. I'm in love with you too. I've never felt so strong about someone." She smiled at me.

"We've been through hell and back but I guess it proves that true love always finds a way." I whispered to her.

"I guess it does," She whispered back and I pulled her into a kiss.

I kissed her as long as I could, I've been waiting too long to do that. I pulled back after awhile and we just smiled at another, her arms still around my neck and mine still wrapped around her waist. I realized something and frowned, "Isn't there anything else that I could put on? This is kind of embarrassing." She had a confused look on her face for a second then she looked down and kind of giggled.

"I think you look good." She winked and I laughed at her. The doctor came through the door with a nurse at his side and we quickly pulled apart and she went back to sitting in the chair, because sometime in the middle of our hug - or kiss - she ended up sitting on the bed beside me. I don't remember which.

"Has it been an hour already?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Yes, it has. I didn't give this to you before I left because I thought you guys needed some privacy." He handed me a hospital gown and Miley helped me stand and put it on because I had a cast on my leg up to my the bone on my hip.

"You can get the cast off of your leg. We were going to do that before we took you off life support, because your leg should be healed." He grabbed a thing off of the desk, that I didn't even know was there and he slowly cut it off. Miley kept a hold of me until he was done.

"Now, try to walk." He said when he was done. Miley slowly let go of me when she saw that I had my balance and I took one step then fell flat on my face. Miley tried not to laugh. "Sit on the bed and try to bend you knee and foot. I hopped back to the bed and sat down I tried to bend my knee but it just caused me more pain. So I tried to move my foot and I couldn't.

"Just as I suspected," The doctor nodded his head. "Your leg was in a cast so long, they locked into place. You'll have to walk on crutches for now and you'll start therapy as soon as you can."

"Since that's the only thing wrong with me, when can I get out of here?" I asked.

"In a day or two maybe. The nurse will get you your crutches, how tall are you?" He asked.

"Five foot and 9 inches." I responded. Him and the nurse both walked out and soon after the nurse came back in with a pair of crutches for me, she handed them to me. I put them under my arms and walked around the room.

"Looks like you're doing fine on them," She said and left the room. I crutched around the room, over to Miley before kissing her again, I felt her smile into the kiss and I smiled into it too.

-------------------

**Don't worry, it's not over yet! There's still one or two more chapters left. How about some reviews? 15 to continue! You'll all get virtual gummy bears!!**


	23. Chris

**Chapter 21**

"**Chris"**

**No POV**

It's been a month since Oliver got out of the hospital. He was still going through physical therapy but he was doing a lot better. Miley had just recently gotten over her fear of the rain due to Oliver's help. Lilly was doing good, and her and Jackson were going strong. She always told Oliver that he wasn't allowed to drive a car again. "You're my best friend, Oliver. I'm only looking out for you! I don't want you dead! And you driving will get you dead! Heck, you already DID die from your driving!" She would always say to him. After him and Miley had their private conversation a month ago, when Lilly came in she ran to him and hugged him so tight he fell off of his crutches and back into Miley who fell onto the floor. It was actually kind of funny. Which leads us to now.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson were all sitting on the Stewart's back porch talking and staring down at the beach. "So Miles, you're really over your fear of the rain?" Jackson asked her.

"Yeah, I am. It doesn't bother me anymore." She turned to Oliver and smiled, "Oliver helped me get over it."

"How'd you get over it though? You were so terrified of it before." Lilly spoke up.

"Well, Oliver showed me that I need to let go of the past and that even though I'll always be somewhat scared of the rain, due to Chris, I'll always have my friends and family to help me through it. He helped me see that Chris in jail and he will be for a long time so he can't hurt me anymore." Oliver looked over and smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you Miles." Lilly told her and leaned over and gave her a short hug.

"So am I sis," Jackson told her and leaned over his chair, since he was sitting on the other side of her and wrapped his arm around her in a one-armed hug.

"You know what I've wanted to do for a long time, Oliver?" Lilly grinned mischievously.

"What?" He looked at her, "Oh no. I know that look. You're up to something."

Lilly got up grabbed his crutches and walked fast down the beach with them. She didn't bother to run because she knew Oliver wouldn't catch up to her. "TRY TO CATCH ME NOW CRIPPLE!"

Oliver got up and did his best to try to get to her. He could only use his one foot so he was hopping down across their porch over to the stairs, he hopped down one step then lost his balance and fell forward, face first, into the sand. He got back up and tried to hop to her. He kept on falling every couple of hops, which made Miley and Jackson laugh at him. "LILLY! Give me them back!"

They were pretty far away from the house but Miley and Jackson could still hear them since they had loud mouths. Lilly waited for Oliver to get real close for her then walked around him and ran back to Miley and Jackson's house. She sat Oliver's crutches back down and took her seat next to Miley. "That was pretty fun," She said watching Oliver and laughing at his attempt to get back to the house without his crutches.

All three of them couldn't stop laughing, "That was great Lil." Miley told her laughing even harder at Oliver.

"Oh that was great!" Jackson tried to stop laughing but couldn't. It was pretty amusing watching a guy hop on one leg, lose his balance after five seconds, then fall, get back up and repeat the cycle. Even the strangers around him were laughing at him.

After five minutes he finally managed to hop without falling, he got to be about five feet away from her house and then somehow slipped and got a mouth full of sand. Lilly, Miley, and Jackson roared with laughter as Olive spit it out then hopped up the stairs and took his seat in between Lilly and Jackson. "Now that's just rude. You guys just laugh at my pain. Especially you Miley, my own girlfriend! She doesn't even bother to help me, she just laughs at me. You guys are rude."

Their laughter had finally died down, "Sorry, Oliver. But that was pretty hilarious."

"Sure, make fun of the cripple." He huffed and pretended to be hurt.

They all rolled their eyes but Miley walked over and put her arms around him, "Aww, would you like a kiss to make up for it?"

"YEAH!" He said happily. She leaned and kissed his cheek just to tease him. "How about another? Right here." He pointed to his lips and turned his heads towards her she kissed his lips and he pulled her around and into his lap. When the kiss started to get deeper Lilly and Jackson interrupted.

"OKAY! That's enough!" Jackson and Lilly said in unison.

They both pulled back and blushed. "Wanna go get a smoothie from Rico's?" Miley suggested leaning back on Oliver. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You two are just to sooo cute!" Lilly smiled, then responded. "Smoothie? I want one!" She started to run but then stopped looked back, ran and grabbed Jackson's hand and started running down the beach while he struggled to just stand since she was dragging him.

"And she says we're cute?" Miley questioned, "They're cute."

Oliver laughed, "Yeah, they are. But not being mean, I'm starving so could you hand me my crutches so I can go get a smoothie and some cheese fries, hotdogs, pretzels, chips, and a ha-"

"Geeze boy, why don't you just buy the whole store!" She got up off of him and grabbed him his crutches. Before she could say sweet niblets he was already crutching his way down the beach. Very fast, I might add.

Miley stood there astonished at how fast he could go on the crutches before she shook herself our of her stupor and ran to catch up. When she finally got down to Rico's Oliver already had three empty hot dog plates in front of him, an empty cheese fries container and was wolfing down a smoothie along with other food, Jackson wasn't very far behind him either.

Lilly only had two hotdog plates in front of her but she was trying to catch up with them. "Don't even try to catch up with them Lilly. They're pigs and they could eat a fridge if they tried to in under 5 minutes." Miley scrunched her face up in disgust.

She sat down beside Oliver and told Rico her order. "A strawberry banana smoothie please."

Rico had gotten taller, not by much he was only a measly 5' 5". He was more muscular and had some facial hair. "How's it going toots? Give me a kiss and it'll be on the house, babe."

Oliver looked up from his food and gave Rico the evil eye, "Don't even try it, shrimp."

Rico backed off a little bit but told him, "I could take you."

"I'd like to see you try." Oliver said with a death hint in his voice.

"Guy's stop. Rico make me my smoothie and a hot dog!" Miley ordered.

Rico went to go make Miley her smoothie and Oliver glared at him the whole time. He only stopped glaring when Miley started speaking to him, "Oh don't be so jealous Oliver."

"He was hitting on you!" Oliver shrieked, almost like a girl. Lilly and Jackson snickered.

Miley rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her smoothie and hot dog from Rico, "Ya think I would actually go for him?" She pointed to him and he winked at her.

"Hey doll face! Call me!" He told her and just to make Oliver mad.

Oliver clenched his fist and counted to 10 in his head.

"_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been_

_God the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings_

_Before she hit's the open road_

_But baby get ready, get set, don't go"_

Miley searched through her purse for phone because she automatically knew that it was her father calling by the lyrics. "Yeah daddy?"

"Miles, you guys need to come home. I got some bad news." She heard on the other line.

"Okay, we'll be right here." Miley said and hung the phone up. "C'mon guys. Daddy has bad news, he wants us home."

They all grabbed the rest of their smoothies and threw away their scraps of food and headed back to Miley's house. They walked through the back door and got in and saw there were two police officer's their sitting on the couch with her dad.

"What's wrong?" Miley ran to the living room. The rest of the gang following behind.

"Miles, darlin'. Chris escaped from jail and he left a note saying he was out to get you." Her dad whispered.

"We would like to keep you protected by having a police officer around you at all times. You're dad told us your secret and he also told us that Chris knows too. So we need to keep both you and Hannah protected from him." One of the police offers said.

Miley's smoothie fell out of her hands and spilled on the floor. Her jaw dropped and then everything went blank.

----------

**Oh my gosh, guys. I'm so sorry. I was in the hospital recently because I've been really sick and then when I attempted to finish writing this I couldn't think of how I wanted to end it.**

**But don't worry, the sequel will be up soon! Maybe next week? How's that sound?**

**REVIEW! And tell me what you want to be in the sequel! (I don't have it planned out that much yet)**


	24. SEQUEL

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that the Sequal is up! It's called Clouds, so go check it out and review on it! Please! Chapter 2 of Clouds will be up soon.**


End file.
